Gifted
by CrazyObsessedVampireGirl
Summary: Bella is gifted. Even though she doesn't agree. B hides her gift from everyone. She moves in with Charlie. B goes to school and sees a certain boy. I promise the story is better than the summary! 1 fanfic. Pleas Read! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! Yeah I know... the summary sucks! My bunny, that I has named Bunni, is jumping around like crazy.... ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

I sit at my desk and look at the book that I'm holding in the air with my mind. Yes, I said with my mind. Telekinesis. It takes a lot of my energy up to just pick up a 339 page book. Of course it only takes little to no energy to move around a couple pieces of paper.

I have had this _gift_ since I was five years old. I wouldn't call it a gift, though. A gift is something that you like, something you want or at least something you can get the money back for. Who would do that anyway? I would never give back a gift. Even if I don't like it. But this _gift_ is different. I don't want this. This so called _gift_ just gave people more of a reason to call me a freak.

Yes, I admit that I am called a freak, mostly at school though. I am one those kids that would just sit in a corner and read a good book while the other kids play basketball, or something like that. So yeah, I'm kind of an outsider to all my fellow students.

Of coarse I'm the only one that knows about my _gift_. If my mom, Renee, would know she would most likely freak out and call a scientist, doctor, fire department, Police department, and who knows what else. My step dad, Phil, would have a mini seizure. My dad, Charlie, would… well… I don't know what he would do. I haven't seen him in a while.

When I was still a baby Renee and Charlie got a divorce. Renee found Phil and fell in love. I used to visit Charlie every summer, but when I turned six I didn't want him to find out about the _gift_, I haven't seen him since.

I got frustrated with my book, so I threw it against the wall of my room. I decided to mess around with the hundred or so papers on my desk. I stand up and walk to the middle of my room. I lift my right hand so it is at about a 60 degree angle and flick my wrist a little. Suddenly I have about a hundred papers flying around me. I couldn't suppress a giggle.

I move my hands and fingers to move the papers around me. This is what I have been doing for 12 years to control my _gift_ better.

There was a gasp behind me, then a scream. The papers fall to the floor instantly. I turn around to face my door to see Renee and Phil looking at me, terrified. Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! Not good.

Phil takes a step forward of Renee protectively.

"Mom-" I try to explain as I take a step forward.

"Don't go near us you… you… you FREAK!" Phil yells at me. Well that hit a nerve. I could feel the tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"Mom, let me explain" I try to sound cool, and calm, but it comes out more nervous than anything. Renee was sobbing. "Mom" I take another step forward.

"You're just like your father" Renee bawls. That stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father! You're just like your father! You're a freak just like your father! He is a freak just like you! You get it?!" Phil yells at me while hugging Renee. Tears are falling freely down my face.

"My father? I hardly know him! How is he like me? And what do you know about my dad?! You know nothing about him! When did you start to talk about him like that!?" I was practically yelling now. Renee is still bawling

"When did you learn to talk back to us like that?!" Phil shouts.

"Bella….When did you get those powers?" I hear Renee whisper; now that she's done crying.

"When I was five." I whisper.

"That was a year before you told me you didn't want to go to Charlie's anymore."

"Yeah… I didn't want to go to a lot of places. Everyone will think I'm a freak." I whisper through tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She was getting angry. "Can you not trust me?!"

"I was afraid of exactly this happening." I muttered. The truth was this is exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want this to happen. "You don't believe in the supernatural. And… and I didn't want to freak you out…"

"You should just leave! Freak!" Phil yells, loudly.

"Maybe you should go live with Charlie! Freak!" Renee was a little quieter than Phil.

"Yeah…sure… whatever..." I say as I take out my suitcase. I didn't really know what to say. I was kind of sad, mad, happy, and a lot of other emotions too.

"I'll call Charlie" Phil spits at me.

"Yeah… whatever" I must have been in shock. That was all I could get out of my mouth. And if you ask, yeah I was still crying.

I'm a freak. I am now officially a freak. Why did I have to practice without locking my door?! How could I have been so stupid?! I just want to… to… to scream! Why can't Renee love me for who I am?! Does Charlie have a _gift_, too? Why doesn't anyone ever tell what is going on?! Why am I asking myself these questions? Oh great! Now I'm a freak and crazy!

_Where is my life going?_ I think to myself as I pack for my trip.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! To long? To short? GIVE ME YOUR ANSWERS! Is it good, bad, horrible, awesome? I'm dying here! Sooooooooo....**

**REVIEW... AGAIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I'm sorry if this isn't gonna post. I've tried like 5+ times to post this ONE chapter but it won't...**

I am now on the plane towards Seattle. I'm sitting next to the window and have a six year old sitting next to me. She looks like she might be sick. Oh. Great. Maybe if I talk to her she might feel better. I set my cup of water that I got when I first came on down on the little table.

"Hi" I say to her.

"Hi" She says back.

"My name is Bella. What is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Clara." (A/N Hint: She might be important)

"Hi Clara. Are you feeling okay?" I ask her.

"I feel yucky." She says.

"Hmmm…. May I ask why you are going to Seattle?" I ask Clara.

"I'm going to see my grandma and grandpa. It's for my mommy's birthday. Why are you going to Seattle?" Clara asks.

"Umm… I'm going to live with my dad in Forks." I tell her.

"Why are going to live with your daddy? What about your mommy?"

"Do you really want to know? It doesn't have a happy story." I warn her.

"Yep! Now tell me what is wrong with your mommy!" Clara says.

"Well, Clara, my mommy and daddy got a divorce when I was just a baby. Younger than you. My mommy got remarried to a guy named Phil. Well yesterday we all got in a…" What should I say? "Well… let's just say that my mommy didn't like something I did…"

"What did you do?" Clara is a very observant little girl.

"How old are you, Clara?" I ask her, hopefully changing the subject.

"Five and a half" She states matter-of-factly. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17. My birthday is in a couple months." I tell her.

"You're very pretty." She tells me.

"Thank you. But I think you're prettier…" I state to her.

"Nuh-uh!" She basically almost shouts.

"Yea-uh!" I inform her.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Okay, how about we call it a tie?" I ask, tiring of our game.

"Okay… Are you a superhero?" She asks. I was taken aback.

"Wh- What? Uhh… I mean what are you talking about?" I ask trying to sound dumb.

"When we were fighting you flicked your wrist a little and your cup" She points to my cup on the table. "moved"

I sigh. "You are a very observant girl…. Ok… if I tell you the truth you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. Not your best friend. Not your mommy, daddy, grandma, or grandpa. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Clara says looking like a soldier. I chuckle.

And I told the 5 ½ year old everything. And I mean everything. My so called _gift_. My parents and step-dad. School. My social class. _Everything._ You may be asking, how can I trust a five year old? Well, my answer to that is- She's 5 ½.

Now you should ask, how can I trust a _5 ½ _year old? My answer to that is- I really don't know. I trust her. Even if she does end up telling someone they just think it is her kid mind.

The speaker on the plane turns on and the pilot says, "Thank you for riding US Airlines. You chose the right airplane to ride. It is now time to buckle up. The plane will be landing soon."

I helped Clara with her seatbelt, and then I did my own. I look at her and ask, "Clara, do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Bella." I smile at her. "Is that why you are going to live with your dad? 'Cause your mommy doesn't like that you're special?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope your mommy will stop being a butt and will love you for who you are." Clara states. Wow. I just found myself my very own Dr. Phil.

"Me too, Clara, me too."

After the plane landed I unbuckled myself then Clara. I walk her off the plane. She starts to look around for her mom and dad. I follow her. You know, just to make sure she finds them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She screams running into the crowd.

"Clara! Clara! Wait a minute" I yell at her. She stops running so I can catch up. I grab her hand and say, "That's better. We don't want you to get lost, now, do we?" Clara shakes her head.

So we look around the very large crowd, trying to find Clara's parents. Clara's pulse started going faster. I know she was scared. She started crying.

"Clara… we are going to find them" I assured her. She nods. "Okay, do you see them anywhere?" She shakes her head. "Let's head over there." I say pointing over to the bathrooms.

As we were half way to the bathrooms I could hear someone yelling, "Clara! Clara!" I turn around a see to two adults that look like Clara. I pull Clara over to the two adults. I tap on the males shoulder and say,

"Excuse me, sir, is this the Clara you looking for?" They both turn around and their faces lighten up.

"Clara!" The woman yells. Clara runs into the women's arms. I smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says to me.

"It's fine." I tell them. "You have a very smart daughter"

"We know that" The father says smiling at his daughter. "What is you name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan. Oh, and happy birthday." I tell the mother. "I should go find my father now. Goodbye" They said their goodbyes and I went to go find Charlie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... review pweese**

* * *

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. Sorry for not updating... at all. To be honest I forgot how to update it... So again I am sorry. Another reason I haven't been updating is because my allergies have been bothering me. I went to the doctors for it and they tested- I think- 15 things to see if I'm allergic to it... I was only not alergic to coackroaches... So know I can have pet cockroaches.. :P**

**I don't remember if I did this in the other chapters, but here it goes... It may be the hardest thing I have ever done...**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in here. **

***Sob***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

I found Charlie a little while after I left Clara. The ride home was quiet, but not an awkward kind of silence. I guess we are both shy.

"Bells, it's nice seeing you again." Charlie starts to start a conversation

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Ch- dad." I wasn't aloud to call Charlie, Charlie.

"Why the sudden change in mind?" He asks.

"About what?" I ask.

"About moving in with me."

"Re- I mean mom, didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh… umm… I really can't explain it. You should ask her." I tell him.

"M'kay." He says giving me a weird look.

What would happen if Charlie thinks I'm a freak too? Well, Renee said that I am just like Charlie

I look out of the window of the cruiser. Yep, my dad's the sheriff. Well… Forks is a really green place, for it being so small. It looks so different now. Sure, when I was six it was green… but something seems off. It seems… weird. The feeling I'm getting from it. Something is defiantly not right… something is way too different.

About five minutes later we pull into Charlie's two bedroom, one bathroom house. Of course it has a living room, kitchen, and such. It kind of looks cute.

"Umm… I'm going to put my stuff away." I tell him as I get my stuff out of the trunk. I hear him mutter an 'okay' as I walk into the house.

The house is just how I remember it. Nothing seems off. That's a relief. I walk up the stairs and into my room.

I smile. Just how I left it. The walls are still purple, but a little shaded, the floor, still wood. There are the pictures I drew when I was four, and the baby pictures. A whole bunch of stuff animals on top of my purple, green, and blue polka dotted sheets. My dresser, next to my desk that is holding all the pictures. Also on top of my desk is a dinosaur called a computer. I laugh a little to my self.

I start to put my clothes away and Charlie talking downstairs. I walk down the stairs and hear Charlie say,

"Why did you send Bella over here, out of the blue?" Silence. "No! I love it that she is living here!" Silence. "Why would you say that about your own daughter! That is a horri-" Silence. "That's great!" Silence. "I know that." He snorts. Silence. "Of course she is going to stay here!" Silence. "Yeah, she can go to that school." Silence. "You know you should treat Bella like your daughter, not like she is circus freak!" Silence. "Renee! She most likely has an acceptable reason why she didn't tell you!" Silence. "You need to start acting like a mother and less like a-" Charlie saw me and stop in mid-sentence. Then he hung up.

"Bella…" He says and gives me a hug. I didn't know until now that I was crying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I mutter.

"Why didn't you tell me about your powers?" He asks.

"I didn't want to move around a lot. You know, so less people could accidentally see me using my_ gift_." I spat the word gift.

"Why did you spit the word gift?" Charlie asks.

"It just gives everyone more of a reason to call me a freak." I mutter. Charlie shacks his head.

"There are a lot of people that have a gift. There's actually a school right here, in Forks, that are for people that have a gift just like you." He tells me. "You are gonna go there tomorrow. I have to call the school and…" He rambles on.

"I've been holding this secret to myself since I was five." I cut him off. "That is 12 years of my live. I can't stand holding that kind of secret to myself. It is hard to keep that kind of secret, and not let one person that you love know about it. It's really hard." I mutter to myself. "I think I'm just going to go to bed.

"Okay… good night princess" Charlie says giving me a light peck on the forehead.

"Night." I say before I run up stairs.

I take a quick shower, change into my pajama's, which are sweatpants and a cami, and head under my cover.

_I think I will like living here…._ I think, and then I let my world go blank.

* * *

**Heyy! How was it? Good? Bad? Okay-ish? Aewsome? Awesomest thing you have ever read? **

**Sorry it was kind of short, bbut if you review I might make the next chapter longer! Oh and if you review I will send you the whole confersation between Charlie and Renee... And tell me who's POV you want it in!**

**Sooooooooooooo...**

****

REVIEW!

Or the evil smiley face will get ya!

D:


	4. Chapter 4

******Heyy y'all! I know I lied. I just couldn't wait to update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I am not creative enough to do so.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to my alarm clock, which immediately threw across the room. I hear a loud BANG downstairs and bolt straight up. I run down stairs to see Charlie surrounded by pots, pans, eggs, milk, and everything out of the fridge. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Do you want help?" I ask.

"Yeah" He murmurs. I snicker. So I helped Charlie take care of the mess he made and decided to just eat toast today, of course I made toast for Charlie, too.

"Soooooo…." Charlie says trying to start a conversation. "I got you in that school."

"What's the school called?" I ask.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. The school is called The Cullen School for the Gifted. The person in charge is Carlisle Cullen. The school is placed down generation by generation. He has his kids go there, too…" He explains.

"Dad… do you have a _gift_, too?" I ask.

"Umm… yeah, I do. Telepathy. You know? Like fix stuff with my mind. Umm… so you have telekinesis?" I nod. "That's cool... Oh! And before I forget, did you finish packing?"

"No." I say a little perplexed.

"Good, because your moving into one of the dorms at the school." I was bowled over.

"B-but I just moved here. Y-you don't want me?" I say, sad.

"No! All the students live there! Of course I will always want you here!"

"Oh" I say, feeling stupid. "Better put my stuff back in my bags."

"Ok." I hear him say as I run up the stairs and into my room. I put on a pair of pants, and a flannel shirt, my sneakers, and throw my hair up into a messy bun. I brush my teeth, too.

The ride to The Cullen School for the Gifted was about half an hour. As we pulled in, all I could think was,

_The people that own this place must be really rich._

This place is **huge**! I wonder how many people live here. I get out of Charlie's cruiser with Charlie behind me.

Charlie walks up to the front door and knocks on the door. I can here people talking, and trust me, I can hear hardly. We were greeted with a tall blonde that looks like he could be in his early 30's.

"Charlie! It's nice to see you again!" The blonde guy says.

"Hello Carlisle! How's the wife and kids?" I smiled at there little exchange. It's like they have been friends for life or are brothers or something.

"Ehh, same old, same old." Carlisle says. Then he turns to me. "You must be Isabella." He extends his hand. I shake his hand.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called Bella not Isabella." I tell him.

"Okay. _Bella._ I got to make a note of it to change your name on the records." He tells himself more than me. "So, you're going to be living here, right Bella, not Isabella?" I nod.

"Yeah. Oh crap! My bags!" I say turning to the cruiser. Charlie was about to go to his car to get them but I held my hand up to stop him. "I want to try something." He nods and Carlisle watches intently.

I lift my arm a little, the trunk opened. I knitted my eyebrows together in concentration. I flicked my hand a little; you could see a bag move a tiny bit, and then lift up into the air. I actually did it! It's moving towards me, slowly, but still it's still moving. And then-

And then it fell. I let out a frustrated sigh. I bit my lip and went to get my bags.

"Sorry, I'm burning up daylight. I just can't seem to get it right." I sigh.

"Oh, no, that is perfectly fine! It was quite interesting, seeing that gift of yours." Carlisle says. I shrug.

"Would you like me to stay and check out your room, or do you want me to go home?" Charlie asks. I check the time on my cell phone. The big game is about to start.

"No, no, you know the game is about to start! And you know that I know that you want to be there." I tell him. Charlie smiles at me and says a 'Goodbye, Princess.' and leaves.

"Would you like to see your dorm?" Carlisle asks me.

I nod. "Sure." I say picking up my few bags, and following Carlisle into the mansion/school.

* * *

**Okay if someone, ANYONE, reviews I will make the next chapter longer! REVIEW PLEASE!**

P.S. I might upload another story... tell me what you think.

P.S.S. Review!

P.S.S.S. I will still write the conversation between Renee and Charlie if you review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Chapter 5! Woo! Okay... I know I said I would update a few weeks ago but I've been sick and microsoft word sucks... So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

When we reached the second to top floor, we went down a hallway with about five doors in it. Carlisle led me to the third door on the right and opened the door up.

_Wow… _Was all I could think. The room was at least 5 times bigger than my room at Charlie's _and_ Ren- those people's houses put together. The walls were some type of pink. (I don't like pink…) There were three beds; two of them had a comforter and pillows on it, the other one empty. I assumed the empty one was mine. The room had three huge, and I mean HUGE, dressers. Two of the dressers were stuffed with clothes and the other one empty. Then there were two doors. One door went all the way up to the ceiling and the other one was a normal size door.

"You will be sharing this room with my sixteen and seventeen year old daughters." Carlisle says. I look at him again. He is _most certainly _in his early thirties. Carlisle- looking at my expression- explained. "My adoptive daughters."

"Oh." I say extending out the word.

"Would you like to meet your roommates?" He asks

_No… _"Yeah."

"Girls come in!" He shouts.

A tall blonde that could be a model walks in with a short spiky black haired girl that could be an elf. Carlisle walks out.

"Bella!" The elf says running up to me and hugs me. I stand there, stunned.

"Uh… Hi?" I say, confused.

"Now Alice, you're scaring the poor girl." The model says, with an apologetic smile. "My name is Rosalie, and that midget is Alice." I laugh and Alice scowls.

"I'm not that short! Four foot twelve is a perfect size!"

"I'm Bella." I introduce myself.

"Oh, I know." Alice says. I give her a confused look. She sighs. "I can see the future."

"Oh." I carry the word out. "That's cool."

"I can control the elements." Rosalie says shrugging, as if it's not a big thing.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." She says, smiling. "So what can you do?"

"I know, I know!" Alice chants.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I ask Rosalie.

"No." She says shaking her head.

"I know, I know!" Alice sings, jumping up and down raising her hand- like she is in elementary school.

"Alice," I sigh, "Just tell her."

"She has telekinesis!" She all but shouts.

"Really?' Rosalie asks with wide eyes.

I laugh, "Really. Why do you look so surprised? Your guy's 'gifts' are _way_ better than mine."

Rosalie and Alice shake their heads. "Actually controlling some type of element is commonly found. It's just that I can control all of them." Rosalie

exclaims.

"Plus there is something special about you," Alice says with a smile. "I just know it."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Alice sighs, and then starts jumping again. "Come on, Bella! We are going to give you a tour of this place." She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, with Rosalie trailing behind us, laughing.

"For such a small thing, she sure is strong." I mutter to myself. Rosalie laughs louder and Alice glowers.

"I'm not short… I'm fun size!" She says, laughing. I shake my head laughing.

"On with the tour!" Rosalie says grabbing my other hand.

"So, this is the cafeteria" Alice says, passing a huge door that is slightly open. I can see about three dozen kids in there. My throat tightens a little. I guess I'm not the only one with a _gift_.

Everyone that passed started to follow us, staring. Finally Rosalie had enough of that and screeched, "Do you guys have any lives!" After that, no on

went near us.

"This hallway is where all our classrooms are." Rosalie says, pointing towards a long hallway with about a dozen doors in it. "There's the gym." She points toward double doors. I groan. Alice giggles. Rosalie looks confused.

"I'm… not well… coordinated." I say, struggling for the right words.

"Oh. So you're a klutz." Rosalie points out. Alice is, literally, on the floor laughing.

"Rosalie! I'm just not co-" I stop and think for a second. "Yeah… pretty much." Alice's face starts turning purple, because she is laughing so hard. Rosalie

giggles.

"Just call me Rose, honey." She says in a hair dresser voice that you would only hear in an old movie. She even pretends to chew gum and twirls a piece of her hair in her fingers. Alice… I don't think she'll last any longer. I don't even think she is breathing.

"Rosie!" A booming voice says. I turn around and see a guy that is _big_. He is about six foot five and has lots of muscles. He runs up to Rose and gives her a kiss on the lips. He looks at Alice's still laughing form. But now you can't tell she's laughing, it looks like she is choking. The big guy looks right at me and says, "What did you do to her!" He runs over to her, checking her pulse. I look taken aback.

"Emmett! You are being rude." Rose scolds. "Bella did nothing… except make her laugh. I made her laugh too!" She smiles. "And you, of all people, should know what happens when you assume."

"It makes an ass out of you and me!" Emmett yells. "Sorry, I'm just overprotective of my sister." He apologizes "I'm Emmett." He holds out his hand.

"I'm Bella." I say shaking his hand.

"So," Rose extends the word. "What are we going to do with her?" She asks pointing at a now unconscious Alice.

"I don't know. Bring her back to your room?" Emmett says.

"Okay." Me and Rosalie answer. "Who's going to carry her?" I ask, looking at Emmett.

"Yeah… about that… I CALL WATCH GUARD!" He shouts. I laugh.

"So… um…I grab one arm you grab the other?" Rose suggests.

"Sure." I shrug; as Emmett runs down the hallway and looks down to see if anyone is there. When he gives us the thumbs up, we grab an arm and start to

drag her down the hall.

"Sorry. We will continue the tour later I guess." Rose apologizes.

"It's okay. Um… if you don't mind me asking, what's Emmett's gift."

"He has super strength." She shrugs.

"And yet he makes us drag her." I snort.

"Emmett's always had a dream of becoming a superhero… this is the closest he can get…" Rose says with a small smile.

"You love him." I state.

"Yeah… I do."

"So… Emmett's Alice's sister, but you are dating Emmett and Alice is your sister, too…?" Okay… I just confused myself.

"Well, Emmett is Alice's adoptive sister. Alice's real brother is Edward and my real brother is Jasper. My brother is dating Alice, Emmett's dating me, and Edward's dating _Tanya_." She hisses the name. "I know it is confusing, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't really mind. I just didn't know who's related to whom." I explain

Rosalie was about to answer, but two voices cut her off, screaming, "ALICE!" I turn around to see, who must be Edward and Jasper. Jasper has blonde hair, and has muscles, but not as much as Emmett. Edward… he could be a god. He has copper hair, muscles- between Jasper and Emmett- he was beautiful.

"What did you do to my sister?" Edward yells at me.

"Will you all stop yelling!" Rose shoots back. I turn around and see Emmett jog back to us.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper yells. Emmett throws Alice over his shoulder and yells,

"Don't yell at my Bellsy!"

"Bellsy?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Your new nickname." Emmett states.

"She killed Alice!" Jasper shouts.

"Hardly." Rose snorts.

"She's sleeping!" Emmett says cheerfully.

"See." I say picking up Alice's wrist and check her pulse. "It's beating normally, and she's breathing." I point out.

"So, there!" Emmett stomps his feet dramatically, and walks away. Rose grabs my wrist and pulls me along with them. I look back and see Jasper and Edward giving us- me- a dirty look.

"Well… that went well." Rose sighs.

"And I seem to be giving everyone a good first impression." I moan.

* * *

**Yeah... Hope you enjoyed! Told ya'll it would be longer! So do you think Alice likes... to laugh? I do... Are Edward and JAsper overprotectivve? Yeah... Do you think Emmett and ROsalie are awesome?" I sure do! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey y'all! I know... I suck at updating. Sorry. But I've been working on this chapter for awhile... even if it is 1,348 words without my rambling... I was thinking about ending it at 1,234 words...HA!... Sigh. Well I would like to say thank you for all your reveiws! And I know I keep forgeting this, but here I go!**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

When Alice wakes up, she was in a daze. "What happened?" She asks.

"You laughed so much, that you couldn't breathe, and then you passed out." I explain.

"And then Emmett, Jasper, and your oh so _lovely_ brother, started yelling at her!" Rose exclaims. "At least Emmett stopped, and apologized."

"What!" Alice shouts, "Those jerks!"

"Emmett gave me a nickname." I say with a nervous laugh, hopefully changing the subject.

Alice's eyes widened. "Really? What was it?"

"Bellsy." I sigh.

Alice snorts. "At least he didn't nickname you shorty."

"Except he said it the way a rapper says it. So he said 'Shawty'." Rose adds in with a giggle.

"Hey! He called you 'beautiful' and an 'Angel', so you didn't have any trouble!" Alice says. Rose sticks her tongue out at her, and I chuckle. "Don't worry Bella, I'll talk to them." She says with an evil smile.

"No! I don't want to get them in any trouble." I rush out.

"Too bad. They already are." Rose says, smiling like Alice.

"What time is it?" I ask.

Rose and Alice look at the clock. "Crap!" They groan together. It was 8:55 pm. Alice shoves me towards the bathroom and automatically starts pulling my hair with a brush. She shoved by hair into a bun. Then she left the bathroom. Rose came in and she was holding clothes, and shoes.

"Put these on." She ordered. It was a plaid tank top, black skinny jeans, a gray cardigan, flats, and a owl pendant. When I come out they started to analyze my outfit.

"Perfect!" Alice squeals. "I knew it would!"

"Of course you would." Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Come on!" Alice says grabbing my hand and skipping out of the room.

"Umm… where are we going?" I ask.

"Dinner!" Rose says. "Aren't you hungry?" She asks. Right after she says that, my stomach growls. They laugh at me and I stick my tongue out at them.

When we walked into the cafeteria, it was probably a site to see. Well, Rosalie was the only one actually walking. Alice was dancing when she walked in, and I was being dragged in by Alice. Everyone was staring at us with their food halfway towards their mouth, which made me blush a deep red. I spot Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sitting at a table around the middle of the room.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice whines, pulling harder. She pulls me into the lunch line.

"Here." Rose says, handing me a tray. I say 'thank you', and watch them fill their plates up. I grab the first thing my hand touches and put it on my plate. Rose and Alice pay for my meal, even through my many protests.

They dragged me to the middle of the room and look around. I could see them clearly looking at their boyfriends and family, and I could clearly see Jasper and Edward glaring at me. So I started walking to a different table, across the room from the other table.

I saw a blonde girl walk over to me and stand right in front of me.

"Um…. Hi?" I say.

She takes a step forward, so she is right in my face, "You _better _stay away from my man." She threatens me.

"Uh... who are you?" I ask. She laughs at me. And then she pushes me. I land right on my butt. She laughs more before strutting off towards the table where Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are.

I sit there with my mouth open. What the heck just happened?

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie shriek as they race over to me. I then noticed that there was food soaking into the clothes Alice and Rose gave me. Rose sees that I am staring at the smirking blonde girl.

"_Tanya!_" Rose shrieks stalking towards her. The air around her started to look red and hazy.

"Oh no, she's going to get in trouble." Alice shakes her head. What I don't know is if she is talking about Tanya or Rosalie.

"Shouldn't we try and stop her?" I ask. Rosalie looks behind her, at us, and her eyes were red. My eyes widden, and then Rosalie continues stalking towards Tanya.

"Uh... no," Alice says. "That will probably not be a good idea."

A flame bursts out of her hand. "Rose, calm down." Emmett, Edward, and Jasper try to cool her down. "You don't want to get _another _detetion now do you?" Rosalie just completely ignores them. She throws a fireball right at Tanya, missing her but singeing her hair.

"You ruined my hair!" Tanya yells. Wow. Rose barely even scorched it. Tanya starts to look real ticked off. She just smirked and stared at Rosalie. After about thirty seconds, Rose fell to the ground crying. And now she made me really ticked off.

"Rosie!" Emmett shouts, making his way towards her.

I thought about it for a second, but then Rosalie's cry in pain made me decide that it probably didn't weigh that much. I stand up and flick my wrist upwards. I tray full of food fly off of a table and landed right on her face. A few people in the room giggled, some tried to hide their laughter, some of the them ran to Tanya, and one person- Emmett- was full out laughing.

"That was awesome Bella!" Alice laughs. We walked over to Rose, and she sat up. We kneel next to her.

"I knew there is a reason why I like you!" Emmett shouts, "You are now my favorite person here... except for Rosie." I smile.

"Are you okay?" I ask Rosalie. She nods.

"Yeah. Tanya's power makes you feel like you are burning alive. But it is all an illusion. So it actually does no harm to me, what so ever." She explains then shivers. I see Jasper jog over to us.

"Are you okay, baby sister?" Jasper coos.

"Yes, and your only one minute older than me." Rosalie complains.

"And yet I am older than you still." He smirks. He turns to me and asks, "You did that right?" He points towards Tanya holding her nose complaining something about 'Her new nose'. She looks at me, the smirk suddenly back. After a minute of staring she frowns. Tanya runs out of the room crying with her 'friends', and Edward right behind her.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Thanks." He smiles. "And I would like to say that I am sorry about earlier. I just am overreacted. I just love Alice so much so much." He gives Alice a kiss. Rosalie fake gags and Emmett says an over-dramatic "Oh my!" and then pretends to faint.

"Hey! You guys do worse than us!" Alice defends Jasper and herself. Emmett sits up and rolls his eyes. Alice's face goes blank for a second and then she frowns.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asks.

"Carlisle is coming. She freaking told Carlisle on us, when it was her fault!" Alice hisses. The look that is on her face could scare... well anyone. _If looks could kill..._

"Alice, calm down. Don't do anything rash." I tell her. Wow, seems like everyone today is getting angry. Emmett was obviously amused at the sitituation, but yet real ticked off.

The door slams open and me, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stand up.

"She did it, Carlisle!"

* * *

**Hm... WHo's mad at me for giving Tanya Jane's powers? (I don't think I will add Jane into the story... and if I do, her power will be different) I need help! Does anyone have any 'super power' ideas? 'Cause if ya do, I would love some!**

**Okay to answer xXxBellaxEdwardxXx question: Bella does have telekinesis but also have a shield (mental I think... I don't know about physical...) That is why Tanya's (Jane's) power doesn't work on her... and Edward's power...**

**To anti-princess I would like to say, I know I need to update more! I just get distracted and stufff... Sorry**

**I would like to thank .WOLF for reviewing... alot.**

**I would also like to thank everyone else that has reviewed!**

**ThAnK yOu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ya'll! Oh my gosh! Two days in a row! No Way! Haha... Well thank you everyone for reveiwing and favoriting and ect. I now, this chapter is only 1,157 words but this week is very busy for me and yeeaaahhh... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"That's her Carlisle!" Tanya shouts, pointing at me. She smirks at me.

"_What!_" Rosalie shrieks. "Bella didn't do anything! Tanya started it! _She _tripped Bella! _I _got mad at her and attacked her! Then Bella helped me!" Her eyes start to turn the red color again.

"Rose, calm down." I tell her. "It was my fault Carlisle." I tell him, hoping he wouldn't get Rosalie into trouble. Carlisle smiles sadly at me.

"You know, Charlie's not going to be happy when he finds out that you are fighting on your first day of school. But I guess we won't tell him now will we?" I looked up shocked. He smiles. "You have no idea how many fights your father got into." He shakes his head. "But yet, you are lying to me."

"Wha- how..." I stammer for my words.

"I have a gift to see if anyone is lying. I know, some gift." He smiles. I chuckle and so does everyone else around me. "But I still have to give you a detention for fighting. Rosalie and Tanya, too."

"What!" Tanya cries. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Didn't you hear anything he just said. He can tell if you are lying." Jasper says. Tanya huffs, stomps her feet, then runs of the room. Emmett laughs, and everyone rolls their eyes.

"So, when is our detention?" Rose asks in a bored voice. '_She must get alot of detetions..._' I think.

"Tomorrow. During lunch." Carlisle answers. "Oh and Bella, have fun at your classes tomorrow. And good luck." With that he is out of the door.

"Uh... what did he mean by good luck?" I ask.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own!" Emmett laughs evilly. Alice rolls her eyes.

Edward keeps giving me a weird look, like he's concentrating on something and can't get it. He's squinting at me, like he's trying to see something. Yeah, Edward's making me uncomfortable.

"It's just really... tough for a new kid in this school." Her face goes blank for a second." You'll do fine... so far anyway. Well, anyway, we hardly get new kids. Most kids have been here since we were five, or around there. And since you have hidden your gift from everyone you know for twelve years, so you are sort of a legend." Alice says, bouncing.

I roll my eyes. Me? A legend. This is _me_ we are talking about! A klutzy seventeen year old girl that is a freak. '_Yeah, definitely a legend..._' I think sarcastically.

"I am hardly a legend." I say.

"You are awesome though!" Emmett says. I roll my eyes.

"Are you a shield or something?" Edward asks, speaking for the first time since when he yelled at me in the hallway.

"Uh..." I cock my head to the side confused.

"You can't read her mind?" Jasper asks.

"No." Edward frowns, studying my face. I blush and bite my lip.

"Aw..." Emmett whines. "Why does she get all the cool powers? I would do anything to keep that little nudger out of my head!"

Rosalie says, "Nudger?" at the same time Edward says, "Trust me I would do anything to stay out of your head!" Alice and Jasper laugh and I smile.

"I'm serious!" Edward cries. "It is a very scary place in there!"

My smile gets bigger, Alice and Jasper laughs louder, and Emmett frowns.

"I don't know about you, but my mind is a very awesome place!" Emmett says.

"Um, guys." I say. Everyone looks at me. "I really think I should take a shower and-" I get cut off by Alice and Rosalie scream, "Of course!" and dragging me out of the room. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all have amused looks on their faces.

"Don't just stand their!" I cry. "Help me!"

Emmett just smiles brightly at me, crosses his arms, and shaking his head. Jasper just laughs. And Edward just cocks his head, still giving me the amused look. I stick my tongue out at them, before I am out of the cafeteria.

Alice and Rose drag me into our room. Alice shoves me into the bathroom with a, "Take a shower!" I sigh and follow her orders. After my shower I see clothes laid out on the toilet for me. A pair of stripped shorts, a tank top that says 'Sleep Tight' on it, and a pair of knee high high stripped toe-socks. I put it on even though I don't want too. Alice and Rosalie will probably force it on me. I towel dry my hair and smile when I smell the smell of my shampoo- strawberry. It reminds me of home. I sigh again. I brush my hair and put it into a loose ponytail. I walk out of the room and Rosalie and Alice examine my outfit.

"Perfect!" Alice squeaks.

"You picked it out! I don't understand why I have to wear this! Why can't I just wear my sweats?" I complain.

"Don't Bella." Rose shakes her head. "There's no way me or Alice would let you wear... _that_." Rose and Alice shiver. I chuckle.

Both of my bags are unpacked. My bed was made ans all my clothes were in the dresser- which was the only one not over flowing. I look at Alice and Rose and they are shaking their heads at me.

"You definitely need to go shopping." Rose says.

"Oh we are." Alice says with a knowing smile. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow to see if we can go shopping this weekend. But they are going to say yes anyway, so we should start planning. Okay, so let's start in Seattle-" I cut her off.

"Well, you guys keep planing... I'm going to bed. I'm tired." I say, and to prove my point I yawned.

"Okay, party pooper. Go to bed." Rose sneers.

I turn the lamp off that is next to my bed and lay down. I pull my blanket up to my chin, and hear Alice and Rosalie sigh, and walk over to their beds, lay down in the beds, and try to sleep. I smile. _Ha! I'm a good influence!_ They turn their lamps off and I came practically feel them glaring at me.

_Well... today was... interesting._ I think before going to sleep.

* * *

**Has anyone noticed how people sigh and roll their eyes alot? lol. Please reveiw and please I need more 'gift' ideas! PLEASE! REVEIW!**

**P.S. Hey, does anyone watch Tosh.O? Anyone excited Vampire Diaries is coming back soon? Anyone excited about Glee?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY-LLOOO! i know, I suck at updating. Don't blame me! Blame Tennis, and Homework! DON'T KILL ME! KILL THE SCHOOL! lol**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing... except FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! NO ONE SHALL COPY THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!.**

**WARNING: REALLY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Bella!" Rosalie shouts in my ear, waking me up. I jump up, rubbing my eyes.

I glare at her. "What?" I shout.

"Time to get up! Don't shout at me!" She glares back at me. I gave up with glaring because her glare was a lot better, and scarier then mine. So I settled with sticking my tongue out at her like a five year old would do. She chuckles.

"Hey, where is Alice?" I ask.

"She went to get us breakfast." She shrugs.

"Oh... Can I ask you something?" I question. She nods at me to continue. "When you got mad yesterday and your eyes turned red-" I didn't get a chance to finish it because she cuts me off.

"Okay. I knew you were going to ask this. Sometimes my feelings get out of hand, and my powers kinda go with my emotion. So when I get mad, my eyes turn red and the air around me gets hot and hazy. When I'm sad the air around me gets kind of... soggy, I guess you could say. My eyes would turn a blue. But different than my already blue eyes... more like a dark blue." She explains.

"Oh." I say stupidly.

"Do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Rose asks, smirking. My eyes widen.

"What did I say?" I ask, nervous.

"Oh, nothing much." She says but I know she is lying because she is still sneering at me. "You kept saying how you missed the warm. That it is to cold here. There was something about Alice and me attacking you with clothes... something about a pink elephant... Oh, and you kept saying Edward's name." My eyes widen more. They probably look about the sizes dinner plates "Really, what was your dream about?"

"I honestly don't remember."

Alice slams the door open. Rosalie said she was going to get food, but she wasn't holding anything.

"I got food!" Alice shouts. "And more!" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walk through the door carrying tons of food. I laugh.

They drop the food on to the end table that is in the middle of the floor. I crawl out of bed and slowly make my way to the end table. Hey, what can I say? I'm not a morning person.

"Nice knee highs." Emmett laughs, pointing at the socks Alice made me wear to bed last night.

I sigh, "Alice." Which only makes Emmett laugh more and Alice cross her arms and pout.

"If you don't want me to dress you anymore all you have to do is say the word." Alice sulks. I smile.

"Okay. No more Bella Barbie." Everyone but Alice laughs.

"I was only joking. Now you get more 'Bella Barbie' as you put it." She smiles. "But I like the name you gave it."

"Edward, where's Tanya?" Rosalie asks. Me and her cringe at the name.

"Yeah, where is Tanya? Did you finally break up with her?" Jasper asks.

I just noticed that Jasper sort of has a southern accent, but Rosalie doesn't have one. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Yea!" Emmett sings. "Eddie broke up with her! Ding dong, the witch is dead-"

"Emmett!" Edward scolds. "I did not break up with her! She's with her friends at the moment. And stop calling me Eddie!" He frowns. "Can we please start eating now?"

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Emmett exclaims.

"Well dig in then!" Alice says, grabbing a bagel with cream cheese.

I smile when I see my favorite muffin. (Double chocolate muffin) Chocolate with chocolate chips in it. Yum. The muffin was huge. The muffin-top was about twice the size of my fist. I eat the bottom first since I like the top the best. I look up to see Emmett stuffing food into his mouth. It looks like he's hardly even breathing. Rosalie and Alice are biting daintily from their food. Jasper is staring at Alice, taking huge bites from his egg sandwich. And Edward was staring at me, eating toast. I stare back at him. After a minute he turns away. I shrug and grab another double chocolate muffin.

"Well, we got to go." Jasper says getting up.

"Okay. We got to dress up Bella anyway." Rosalie smirks.

"Help." I plead.

"Eh. Maybe next time." Emmett says as he skips- yes _skips_- out of the room.

Edward and Jasper shake their heads at him and follow Emmett out the door. Rose and Alice drag me into the one door that I have not been in yet. What was inside was amazing and yet terrifying at the same time. It was a closet, but not just any closet. It was _huge_. The closet was bigger than the room. It was coordinated in colors and in sizes.

"I think I should just wear jeans and a t-shirt today." I say, hoping that they will just let me wear that.

"Ha. No." Rosalie says simply. Alice was too busy looking at clothes and shoes to even notice that I just talked. I sigh impatiently while I wait for them to finish. Maybe they won't notice if I just put on a pair of jeans and a-

"Don't even think about it." Alice says cheery.

"Darn that stupid psychic pixie." I mutter to myself. Alice laughs and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Throw this on." Alice orders me. It is a jean mini skirt with black leggings, the shirt is a dark blue V-neck. She also handed me some heels.

"Oh, no no no." I say, holding the heels as far from me as possible, like it has a disease or something. "Flats please." Alice pouts, but takes the heels from me and tosses me a pair of black flats. I put it all on and brushed my hair and teeth.

"Okay off to your first class!" Rose says heading towards the door.

"Which is?" I ask.

"Gym." She answers, stopping to put on her shoes, and waits for me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Carlisle dropped off your schedule when you were changing."

"Oh." I grabbed it and skimmed over the classes. You would think I would find the classes to be something like 'How To Use Your Powers' or 'Understatement Your Powers' or even 'Powers 101'. But everything seemed normal. There was geometry, science, history, language, ect.

"Gym is were you use your powers and stuff." Alice explains, skipping out of the bathroom. "The rest of the day you are not aloud too... Except if you have a power like me, and you can't control it. Well, got to go. Mr. Burch will kill me if I am late again." She says, heading to the door.

"Okay."

"But you have gym with me!" Rose smiles.

"Oh yay." I say sarcastically, but joking.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare start being sarcastic with me! We will get the soap in your mouth next time!" Rosalie scolds, joking too. But she sounded just like my mom when I was thirteen and I used sarcasm with her. I blinked past the tears that came when I thought of my mom.

"When did you learn my whole name?" I ask.

"Alice." Ah, that little devil will be the death of me. "Okay off to your class." She says shoving me towards of the door.

"Yes, _mother_." I say, my voice full of sarcasm. I skip out of the door hearing Rose shouting something about, "When you get back... oh, when you get back." I roll my eyes.

I walk into the gym, which was huge. I saw about a little bit more than a dozen kids in here. A women with red-ish brown-ish hair, that I assume is the teacher, walks up to me.

"Hello Bella. I'm Esme. I don't think I've gotten the pleasure of meeting you." Esme shakes my hand. "I'm Carlisle's wife" She smile's at me. I smile back. I can't help it. She has one of those motherly smiles, it is contagious. Rosalie runs in to the gymnasium and stands next to me.

"The rules of my class," Esme informs me, "is that you can use as much of your power that you need, since gym is just to burn energy. But if you hurt anyone intentionally you'll get one detention for the number of people hurt and the severity of their wounds."

_This is probably where Rosalie got all of her detentions._ I think.

Rosalie leans in close to me and whispers, "In third grade, I once got 32 detentions in one gym class." _Guess I'm right..._

"In the beginning of gym, were play a game, just to put more physical activity in each class. The objective is that each of the six teams have to fight to get as many of the ten flags," Esme says, pointing to the 25 foot high ceiling, where 10 flags were tied, "Which ever team gets the most wins and can sit out for the rest of class."

"What do we do after the game?" I ask.

"Either running laps or push ups." Rosalie says. _Oh God._

"Wha-" I say with wide eyes. Suddenly, Rose burst out laughing and she screamed, "PAYBACK, BI-YATCH!"

Esme sighed. "Actually, it's just more practicing with your powers." She sighs again. "Rosalie. That gives you half detention for swearing."

"No thank you." Rosalie giggles.

"How about a whole one?" Esme says.

"Uh. I'll just take the half one." Rose says, skipping over to a group of people- ranging in different ages.

"Remind me never to adopt ever again" Esme jokes. "I love them and everything, but they can be a hand full." I nod. "Okay, Bella, probably like at your old school, you will have to wear different clothes in gym. Nothing to flashy or showy. The clothes are complementary, and are the school colors. Black and Red. What sizes do you wear?" She asks.

"Mediums for shirts, five/six pants." I answer.

"Wait one minute. I'll be right back." Esme says as she walks into a room that I presume is the storage room. She comes back out holding a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top. "Hmm... there wasn't any shorts or t-shirts in your size. So you stuck with these. Sorry."

"Okay." I mumble as she hands me the clothes. Esme points me towards the dressing room, and I see Rosalie walk into the room with a couple of the girls she was talking too. I walk into the changing room and walk towards Rose.

"Hey, Bella!" She greets me. "Let me introduce you to a few people." She points to a girl that has black hair, black eyes, and has tan-ish skin. "This is Radhika."

Radhika turns to me, she smiles a little. "It's Hindi for 'fulfiller of desires'. It's kind of a coincidence that I can tell everyones deepest desires. That's my power. I'm working on trying to see someones deepest fears."

"I'm Annemarie! You can call me Anne, or Marie, or Annemarie. I don't care!" A blonde, grey eyed girl, that is a little bit taller than me says, smiling at me. She cut Rosalie off before she could introduce her. "I just want to get off my chest right now. I have angrophobia. If you don't know what it means that I have a fear of being angry. You know Jasper right?" She asks.

"Yeah." I mutter.

"Well, if you don't know yet, he can manipulate and sense the emotions around him. Well, I can do that... kind of. I can only make people happy. But I can also duplicate myself. But I don't like to do it." AnneMarie says in a rush. I smile at how lively and bouncy she is. I would have sworn that she could have been Alice, but she is much taller than her, has blonde hair, and grey eyes. So basically the complete opposite of her.

"These little cuties," Rosalie says pointing to two little girls that are holding hands. One was blonde with grey eyes, the other was a redhead with grey eyes, They both have bangs and look about five-ish. "Are Danni and Arianna."

"We're both sponges." Danni, the blond one, told me with a faint lisp. "We're paternal twins, so we think that's why we have the thame powers."

"You two are just adorable!" I say to them. I absolutely love the lisp!

"We know! We're utterly char-" Danni starts to talk but stops in the middle of a word and stares at her sister and sighs. "Arianna thays thank you. She would thay so herself, but she's mute."

"Well, how did you know what she was thinking?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Oh! We soaked up Mithder Edward's and Mithder Jasper's powers when we first came here." Danni says then stares at her sister again.

"Oh yeah!" She says and then turns to me. "Mith Bella, what's your gift? Usually we can tell what other people's powers are so we can decide if we want them, but not you."

I was amazed with how well these girls knew about their powers. When I was they're age, I hardly new anything about mine. _Maybe this school really can help me. _

"I can move things with me mind." I didn't want to use the actual word, because I was afraid that they wouldn't have ever heard it before.

"You mean telekinethis?"

"How did you know-?" I start to say, but Rosalie cuts me off.

"They're in middle school."

"Arianna is very thmart!" Danni giggles. I hear the locker room door open and Esme shouts,

"Come on, ladies! Five minutes!" I change into my pants and tank top. Rose changes into a pair of short-shorts and a tank top. Radhika changes into yoga pants and a t-shirt and Annemarie changes into short-shorts and a t-shirt. Arianna and Danni get shorts and t-shirts. All the shirts are red and the bottoms are all black.

We all walked out of the locker room together. I sat back and watch Rosalie order our team together. My team was Rosalie, Radhika, Annemarie, Arianna, Danni, a couple guys, and me.

We still had about ten minutes befor gym started, so everyone was just hanging around and chatting. I held my hand out to one of the guys on my team to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

He had plain features and dark brown hair. He just looked at my hand for a second before actually shaking it. "I'm Sawyer." As he sayed his name, he looked into me eyes, and holy crap! He had the most beautiful gray-green eyes that I've ever seen. "And that freak over there," He says, and pointing his thumb behind him at the other guy in the team. He had medium brown hair, and boyish features. "Is my brother, Finn."

I frowned at Sawyer when he called Finn a freak. It reminded me of Phil and Renee. "You shoudn't call your brother a freak!" I scold him.

He just laughed at me, "You'll be saying the same thing after spending a period with him." I bite my lip, and shake my head at him.

"Okay everyone!" My attention is brought back to Esme. "Now that everyone has picked their teams, tell me everyone on them. Rose, you first." Esme says looking at Rosalie with a pen and pad of paper.

Rosalie shrugs. "Pretty much the usually, except now we have Bella with us." When she mentions my name everyone in the room looks at me, which makes me blush.

"Okay," Esme keeps going, "And Tanya?"

"Same!" Tanya calls from the other end of the gym. _Oh my god! Tanya's here? She's gonna try to kill me! _She smirks at me as Esme finishes with the rest of the teams. I bite down on my lip again. If I bite down any harder, my lip would start bleeding. Rose walks over to me, throws her arm over my shoulder and glares at her.

"It's okay." Rosalie comforts me. "You'll just kick her ass like yesterday."

"Uh, actually, I only stained her shirt." I say, giving her half of a smile.

She shrugs, "I don't care... Oh, watch out, today. Everyone likes to mess with the new kid. But don't worry. We got your back." With that, she skips off towards the rest of our team.

"Everybody ready?" Esme asks. Everyone around me bounces around so all the teams are different places around the room. "Get set? Go!" Everyone races around.

I stand there, shocked, as I see everyone use their 'gifts'. I see one person transform into a wolf, another person made duplicates of himself. I see someone start to climb the walls, but is thrown down by a guy that can stretch himself. The twins are easily dodging any attacks swept there way. And Rose looks like she's having a ball, throwing people back, using wind. Tanya's just walking around, as if trying to find someone, her shoulders held behind her back- to make her breasts look bigger, and her butt jutting out. That was probably the most... disgusting thing I have ever seen.

I'm suddenly knocked out of my disgustness of Tanya when I hear someone scream in pain.

"Rosalie!" Esme shouts at her.

"I didn't do it! Mike just simply ran by me when my foot just happened to be extended! Stop blaming me!" Esme sighs at her. I try my best not to laugh at them and let out a little squeak of a laugh by accident.

I concentrate on untieing the flags on the ceiling. People looked confused when they saw it move, not knowing about my 'gift'. I let out a little screech when the wolf jumped at someone next to me.

"Come on Bella!" Sawyer shouts at me, from across the room. I can't see what his 'gift' is yet. "You got to move." Tanya's eyes snap at me, and she smirks at me.

She whispers something into someone's ear. The other person- a girl- looked up at me, and laughed. Her hazel eyes peircing me. She laughed one more time before running. Her 'gift' was defenantly speed. What's- her- face pushed people out of the way, running.

At me.

She was coming so fast all I saw was a blur. When she about ten feet from me, I let out a yelp, closed my eyes, and lifted my hands to sheild my face, waiting for the impact...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Nothing.

I open one eye, and see What's- her- face looking very confused at something. She starts running again, only to run into some invisible force. It looked as if she ran into a plexiglass window, but obviously nothing was there. She fell on her but, cocking her head. I open my other eye, and see a glowing ring- about a five mile radious- around me.

Rosalie laughs, skipping over to me. The glowing ring thing shifts when she walks through it. She throws her arm over my shoulder still laughing.

"Ah. This should be a moment to remember. Little Miss Prissy finally knocked down on her a-butt." She catches herself, eyeing Esme. Whats- her- face looked really mad at what Rosalie said. She gets back up and runs... right back into the plexi glass wall thing.

"Cassidy! Stop it this instint! You get a detention for trying to hurt Rosalie, and Bella. Today, in lunch!" Esme shouts at What's- her- fa... er... Cassidy. Esme smiles at me, I give her a timid one back. "Class dismissed!"

I turn towards the locker room and start to walk, but stop when someone grabs my wrist. I turn around, again, and see a very buff guy. He has long-ish black hair that reach just below his ears, and peircing black eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob... Or the wolf that almost knocked into you over earlier." He smiles.

"Ah. So that was _you_." I smile a little. "I'm Bella."

"I know..." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh. No! I promise I don't stalk you." I laugh at him, and his smile brightens. "It's just that Rosalie and Esme said your name..."

"I know. I just wanted to see how you would react."

"So, Bella-" Jacob starts to talk, but is cut off by Rose.

"Bella!" She scolds grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask. She ignores me, and continues to pull me away. I look behind me and smile, apologectly at Jacob. He waves at me, before jogging towards the boy locker room. When we are in the girl's locker room, Rosalie turns- so she is facing me- and glares at me.

"Bella! Don't ever, _ever_ talk to him ever again!" She growls, her eyes are turning red and the air gets hotter.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

Rosalie sighs- calming down, "Uh. It's not my secret to tell. But still don't even acknowledge his prsence." She changes into her clothes and walks out of the room, leaving me confused.

.

"Bellsy!" Emmett practically shouts when I walk into my second period- Math.

"Emmy!" I copy his tone. He gives me a hard look.

"No." Emmett says firmly.

"Yes." I smile, sitting next to him.

He sighs, and shakes his head. "How was gym?"

"It was... interesting." I tell him. He raises his eyebrows. I can tell he was going to ask questions, but that was when the teacher decided to start class. _Never have I ever been so happy for Math..._

Emmett gives me a look that says, _I want details._ If he doesn't fing out from me, he is sure to find out from any other student in gym... or anyone that has heard of it.

"Ms. Swan. What is the answer?" The teacher says. I look at the board, but see no equations on it.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" I ask, with a slight grimace. Mr. Malloy- the teacher- gives me a dirty look.

"I advice you to listen, Ms. Swan, and not daydream." I grimace again. "But since it is your first day in class, I'll give you an exception. The question was, 'If this equation, 2X minus 12 plus 31 equals 27, what does x equal?'" I think about it for a second.

"The answer would be X equals 4." I answer. Mr. Malloy looks astonished. It is either because I answered the equation correct in under 10 seconds, or because I even answered it right.

"Were you in accelerated classes at your old school?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod. Mr. Malloy beams at me.

Emmett pulls my chair and desk closer to his. "My partner! I called her!" He shouts. Mr. Malloy sighs, shaking his head at him, and I hear some people say, "You can't call her!" or something like that.

_Today is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**Really long chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Please Review! Anyone like my _original_ characters? Oh By the way my sister wrote some in this chapter... mostly the parts that swore... Love ya Jessica! (My Sister) I know you are reading this! :P You stalker!**

**If Brianna (My BFF, Bree-bree, Predmore) is reading this, DON'T MOVE! I will sing if I have too. *_Baby come back. You can blame it all on me._***

**If Britany (My other BFF) is reading this, MOVE BACK!**

**If Ivory (My other BFF) is reading this, STOP BEING A STUPID HEAD, AND GROW UP!**

**And if Chelsea (My OTHER BFF) is reading this, no guy is good enough for you. So stop being so sad when they break up with you, 'cause it makes me sad. D:**

**I bet that none of them even read this. Yeah love you too guys... love you too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Recap (I always wanted to do a recap. :P)_**

_Emmett pulls my chair and desk closer to his. "My partner! I called her!" He shouts. Mr. Malloy sighs, shaking his head at him, and I hear some people say, "You can't call her!" or something like that._

Today is going to be a long day...

**Chapter 9**

"So, X=5..." Emmett mutters to himself around the middle of Math class, while looking at some problems. I chuckle at him and he looks up. "Sure, I talk to myself, and willingly admit it. It doesn't mean I'm crazy... just that I appreciate intelligent conversations and know where to find one!" He whispers/yells at me. I roll my eyes at him, and continue to work on the problems.

"Bye Emmett" I say, waving at him, while walking to my next class.

"Bye Bellsy!" He booms.

When I walk into the English room, the first thing I see is Rosalie waving me over. I sit next to her, and she smiles at me.

"How was Math?" Rose asks.

"It was entertaining... especially with Emmett there." I answer. She laughs.

"Okay, class!" The teacher's vioce, Ms. Bell, rings around the room and she enters. "We have a new student today!" She chimes. Ms. Bell has natural(?) white hair, and seems to be about 5'4". She couldn't be older than 24.. "Bella, please stand up!" I stand up. "Now tell us a little about yourself!"

I blush, and bite my lip. "Um... My full name is Isabella Marie Swan... but I like Bella better... Mm... I used to live in Arizona... Uh... I like to read?" It came out as a question.

"Splendid! Does anyone have any questions for Bella?" Ms. Bell asks. Almost the whole class raises there hands.

"Chase?"

He stands up. "If you are from Arizona, then why are you so white?" My brush deepens.

"Uh... I don't know." I answer truthfully. Everyone else put their hands down.

"Anymore questions for Bella?" Ms. Bell says. No one raisese their hands. "Awesome! Right now in class we are reading 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. Are you going shopping soon? Because it seems we have ran out of 'Romeo and Juliet' books." She frowns.

"Well, I have that book, but it's kinda worn out..." I start but Rose cuts me off.

"Yes we are going shopping soon." Ms. Bell smiles.

Rosalie scoots her desk and chair closer to mine. She smiles.

"Hey, Book Buddy!" I laugh, loudly at her and everyone looks at me. I blush even more.

"Okay, page 146 everyone!" Ms. Bell informs us. She starts reading out loud.

'_On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand may seize_  
_And steal immortal blessing from her lips,_  
_Who even in pure and vestal modesty,_  
_Still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin._'

.

Me and Rosalie depart from English and go to music. Rosalie tells me that I have music with all the Cullen kids. When we walk into the room, I am instantly bombarded by Alice.

"OmgoodIhewhahapgyhodiytha?" She says in one breath. I didn't understand a word she said.

"Alice, calm down. No one can understand you." Jasper says, rubbing her shoulders. Alice takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh my goodness! I heard what happened in gym! How did you do that?"

I groan and put my head in my hands. "I don't know."

The teacher, Mrs. Kelly, starts class. Everyone takes their seat. Alice sits next to me, Jasper on the other side of her, Emmett sits on the other side of me, Rose next to him, and Edward next to her. Tanya is in this class, too. She sits next to Edward, but is glaring at me.

"Listen to this song, okay? It's Beethoven's Fifth Symphony." She turns on the stereo and the symphony bursts out of it. When the song is finished she says, "Does anyone have any question, comments?" Emmett is the only one that raises his hand. "Oh, this is going to be good." She mutters to herself. "Emmett?"

"This song ownz. End." He says trying to be all gangster-like. Mrs. Kelly only response was a sigh.

_"Okay _today, if you haven't noticed yet, we have a new student." At first, nobody really said anything, but then someone a row behind us screamed, "WOO!" I turned around and saw that it was Jacob Black. Immediately after Jacob 'wooed, Emmett turned around and high-fived him.

Mrs. Kelly glared at both of them before saying, "Jacob and Emmett. Lunch detention. Next period."

"Well shucks." Emmett says with a Southern Belle accent.

Rosalie slapped him. That made Mrs. Kelly smile a little bit.

"AH MAH GAHD! A SMILE! IT'S A MIRACLE! HALLELUJAH!" Jacob screamed, with his arms flailing away from him, which made Mrs. Kelly's smile disappear. In it's place was a terrifying scowl.

I leaned over to Alice, "I thought that you guys don't like Jacob. That's what Rose told me." I whisper to her.

"Oh, we do. It's just in this class that Emmett and Jacob get along to torture Mrs. Kelly. I don't understand it either. But you know Emmett... he's weird." She whispers back.

Mrs. Kelly groans. "Edward... please play the piano... please." She begs.

Edward gives Mrs. Kelly a dazzling crooked smile- I nearly fainted- and walks up to the piano that is in the corner of the room. Wait. _Dazzling?_ Where the heck did that come from? Mrs. Kelly catches her breath and shakes her head. Edward cringes a little. _He was probably reading her mind... _Poor Edward.

Edward plays the piano and it was... _wow_. It was absolutely amazing. The song was an original. It sounded like a mix between Ode to Joy and something I just couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You might wanna pick your jaw up," Alice laughs._ I didn't really drop my jaw, did I? ...Why is my mouth getting so dry?_

"Oh!" I say, before closing my mouth.

"But he is good, isn't he?' She says through a surprisingly pleasant sigh. Surprising because it wasn't a laugh. "I've always envied his creativity. You know he wrote that song himself."

"That's what I guessed."

The bell rings. Edward stops playing, stands up, grabs his stuff, and walks out of the room with Tanya running to catch up to him. Mrs. Kelly sighs as he leaves. Alice bounces up out of her seat, grabs my forearm and skips out of the room, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett follow.

"Alice, I can walk! I'm a big girl!" I complain. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett laugh. Alice huffs, but continues to drag me.

Emmett skips ahead of us, towards the cafeteria- bumping into Jacob who had been in front of us. He starts singing- loudly. "We are off to detention, the wonderful detention of Oz!" After chanting that a few times, he stops. Emmett turns towards Jacob, and starts rapidly tapping on his shoulder. "Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore!"

"Are you calling me a dog?" Jacob asks fiercely.

"Yes." Emmett says proudly. Jacob starts growling, and starts shaking a lot. Jasper sighs.

"I swear he was dropped on his head multiple times as a baby." Jasper says.

Rose turns around and slaps his arm, marches up to Emmett, grabs the collar of his shirt, and storms off. As she walks away, I can hear her muttering to him, "You don't want to waste your strength on that _mutt_."

"Calm down, dog." Alice hisses. "You don't want to hurt anyone. And if you don't calm down, you _are_going to do some damage." She grabs my arm and pulls me away- towards the cafeteria. I look back at him shyly and give him an apologetic smile. He smiles brightly, and waves.

"Don't I have detention?" I ask Alice.

"Oh, Carlisle is such a push over. You're skipping detention. Rose does it all the time and he doesn't care."

"What?"

"I'm kidding!" Alice laughs, "You have to get your lunch first."

"Oh." I blush, _again_. "Okay."

"Come on." She tugs on my arm, impatiently. We shuffled awkwardly into the line, but the first thing I saw was Tanya sitting next to Edward-slut-Cullen. **(A/N Lol. My sister put that backwards on accident. She meant Tanya-slut-Denali... *Laughs nervously* I think. And then I kicked her off and started writing. I swear she doesn't write it all. I write most of it. Jessica only helps me when I'm stuck) **Alice sighs angrily, "She always tries skipping detention. I don't know why Carlisle just doesn't strap her into a chair and leave her in the detention room." **(A/N Lol. Doesn't that sound wrong?)**

"Is Edward gay?" I ask suddenly. If you think about it, he's really good looking, and he's good at playing classical music. No really good looking guys are straight- most of the time.

Alice cracks up. "I used to think that too, but then he started dating Tanya."

"He could be using her as a cover up." Alice laughs again. "I'm serious. Let's get Emmett to try to convince him to come out of the closet." Alice laughs louder. Edward and Tanya look over at us. Me and Alice smile sweetly and wave. Edward rolls his eyes **(A/N Edward heard them****... or read Alice's mind)**, and Tanya glares at us- me mostly.

"He's a hairstyle away from being Justin Beiber." Alice jokes, as we walk out of the cafeteria. **(A/N No offense to gays!... And (if any) Justin Beiber fans -_- Jessica made me add the Justin Beiber part) **"Okay, here we are." Alice says, stopping in front of a door.

I say goodbye to her, and thank you. She skips back to the cafeteria. I open the door, and trip on the frame on it- but luckily caught myself, so no food got on the floor. I look into the room and see what looks like half of the school in it. I raise an eyebrow but look for an empty seat.

I sit next to a girl with brown hair, and freckles all over her cheeks on my right, and a guy with blonde spiky hair on my left. The girl turns towards me.

"Hi! I'm Elena!" She smiles brightly. "And the guy next to you is Jeremy." **(A/N Ah, Vampire Diaries! How we love you! (The show. The books are awesome too BTW) :) But of course they do not look like the actors and are not related.)**

"Bella." I greet myself.

"Oh, I know! You're like the talk of the school!" She smiles again. Then frowns. "I should explain something, not everyone in hear did something bad. It's just that it's hard to control our powers and that we end up hurting someone or ourselves." I smile and nod.

The door bangs open, to reveal a very angry Tanya, and a very annoyed Carlisle. Tanya huffs, and stomps off towards a seat in the corner- away from everyone else. Carlisle looks at me, and smiles. He walks up towards where I am sitting.

"So, Bella, how was you're first day so far?" He asks.

"Interesting." I say simply. Carlisle laughs.

"Okay, goodbye Bella." Carlisle says, leaving the room.

As soon as Carlisle left, Emmett skipped into the room.

"Hey, Bellsy!" He sings.

Jacob walks in after him and waves at me. Then, a reluctant Mrs. Kelly walks into the room.

"It seems that I have, unwilling, been chosen to watch the detentioneers again." Mrs. Kelly groans to herself.

"Oh, Margret calm down. You love us, and you know it." Emmett laughs. Mrs. Kelly's- Margret's- only response was a glare.

That's how the rest of detention pretty much went. Emmett messing around with Mrs. Kelly, Elena chatting away in my ear, Jeremy being very quiet, and Tanya either glaring at me, or at a wall. Hmm... Fun, right?

After lunch, I had Biology. Elena walked with me, insisting that we have that class togther. When we enter the room, I see that all the seats are taken but two. Elena skips to one of the seats and sits down. The only empty seat was next to Edward. So I sat next to him.

When I pulled out the chair, he looks up. Edward looks worried about something. I pull out my notebook and start doodling spirals and different kind of lines.

"Bella?" I looked up shocked. I thought he was still mad at me for whatever I did or didn't do. I cock my head to the side a little bit.

"Yes?" I ask Edward.

He runs his hands through his hair. "I would like to apologize about... before. I was acting like a jerk and being insensitive. Please forgive me?"

"Uh, sure." He gives me that crooked smile. I catch my breath and try to control my heart rate.

"So... friends?" He says. Oh, how I wish it could be more.

_Stop it, Bella!_ I mentally slap my self. _You don't like him like that!_

I smile. "Sure."

After a moment of silence he asks, "Do you really think I'm gay?" I burst out laughing- even if it was supposed to be a nervous laugh. "Bella..." He sighs, shaking his head.

The rest of the day went by terribly slow. After Bio. I had History. After that Spanish, and for last period was just a study hall. I didn't really expect that all of the class- excluding gym- could be so normal. It really feels like I fit in here, belong here.

When me, Rose, and Alice got back to our room, we did our homework, ate lunch, then went to bed. Alice also informed me that we were going shopping tommorow. Oh joy. I was able to dress myself that night. Yay! I threw on a big baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Alice swore that she was throwing them away after tonight.

I feel asleep thinking of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**:o Is Bella getting feelings for Edward? Sorry for the late updates and stuff. Updates may be longer 'cause I'm going on vacation next week. Okay, so the next chapter will be part of Alices, anyone else you wanna hear from? Check out my profile. I gotta poll on it. Please vote!**

**Got to go! Sloppy Joe Night!**

**With xo's**

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl (Lol You will never know my name! Try and guess it! I dare you!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Umm... I got nothing to say yet. Oh, here's something, PLEASE go on my profile and do the polllllllll thingy. And I have what I think the characters will look like on there. So PLEASE GO THERE!. And tell me if you do! 'cause if you do, I know who not to stalk. :) lol jkjk. Or am I? :P**

**And another thing. I swear I found a story that is way to close for my comfort. And if you didn't understand that, the FF is basically my story, but a smidge different. I don't know. You tell me. The story is called The Team by mrspaigepattinson Grr... one of the reviewers said that it 'was an original idea.' And yes, I have memorized it. I don't know if she(Pretty sure is is a she. Ya know since the whole 'mrs' thing) has updated lately or anything. But you tell me. I might just be paranoid. And when I'm paranoid, I drown myself in emo music and girl scout cookies.**

**And Yes. I own Twilight.**

**Jessica: No you don't :)**

**Me: Shaddup. :(**

**Jessica: XD**

* * *

Bella POV

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I woke up to a chanting pixie, bouncing next to me. "You. Have. To. Wake. Up!" She says each word after she bounces. I groan, put my head under one pillow and throw the other at her. Rosalie laughs. I hear Alice huff and get off my bed. I smile to myself. Now I can finally go back to sleep and-

I scream jolting up, falling off of my bed when that little pixie jumps on top off me. I glare at her from the floor, and Alice smiles happily from my bed.

Alice POV

I jumped when I got a text message from Jasper. I rub my eyes and open my phone.

_'Alice,_

_Love you, darling. I'll see you later. I have to do something today.  
I'll be gone all day. I promise to explain later. I love you._

_Jasper.'_

I can practically hear his southern voice as if he were right here next to me, reading the text message aloud. I text back,

_'Jasper,_

_I love you more! :P I know that you will tell me later.  
__I completely trust you._

_Alice.' _

I skip over to Rosalie's bed.

"Edward..." I hear Bella mutter in her sleep. I stifle a chuckle and shake Rose, trying to get her to wake up.

"Huh?" She practically whimpers. "Five more minutes."

"Come on, Rosie. Time to get up." I coo to her. She opens her eyes and gives me a weird look. I snort- trying to hold back my laughter.

"Too green..." Bella moans. Rosalie sits up more to look at her. She looks at me, smiles evilly, before dashing into the closet.

She comes back with a video camera. I smile back at her. She turns it on.

"No..." Bella mutters. "No..."

"You did see Bella's future right? When I say future I mean, future future." Rosalie asks.

"Have you lost faith in me? Of course I saw it! I saw it as soon as I met her." I tell.

"Unless Bella or Edward do something to mess it up..." Rose sighs.

"Yes." I sigh along her.

"Edward." Bella murmurs again, tossing and turning.

I smile evilly again and look at the camera.

"This is so going to be shown at the wedding." I squeal happily.

Rosalie's eyes light up and she hands me the video camera. I raise an eyebrow at her, but she waves me off.

"Hey future me!" Rose whispers to the camera. "How's life treating you? Good? Better be. Let's just get this straight- if I am not married before Bella is, I'm going to kick your ass." She smiles. "And to the hopefully happy couple, I think my birthday is coming up... and you know that one Chanel bag I liked." Rosalie laughs. "Anyway, I hope my speech to you guys was way better than this was. Alice? Your turn." Rosalie takes the camera from me. She points at me and I jump up and down.

"Hi! Hopefully this is Bella's and Edward's wedding, if not I will be. Seriously. Pissed. Off." I glare at the camera. "Since today is Bella's first shopping trip with me, she has to wake up. Like now. Okay Edward, I know that Bella is a pain in the butt to wake up, so I will teach you how."

I have Rose point the video camera at Bella.

"Edward." She mutters again. "Too green."

"Wow. She needs a better vocabulary." Rosalie giggles.

I skip over towards Bella's bed. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I shout at her, shaking the edge of the mattress. "You. Have. Too. Wake. Up." I bounce.

She groans and stuffs her head under her pillow and throws the other one at me. Rosalie instantly starts laughing. I huff angrily. I take five steps backwards and sprint to Bella's bed. She screams when I land on her and _accidentally _push her off the bed. She looks at me with a glare on her face. I give her my brightest smile. Rosalie is almost on the floor laughing so much, but steadies the camera.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I sing. She huffs.

"Bacon?" Bella asks groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Belly! We're going shopping!" I say in a sing song voice.

"O...kay? Why are we going shopping at four in the morning?" She asks. She obviously doesn't know me. Instead I just laugh.

"Smile at the camera Bella." Rose says.

Bella looks at Rosalie and sees the video camera. She instantly blushes, and bites her lip. Rose puts the camera on the bed and scoots on the floor next to Bella. I adjust the video camera so it can see them and go down with them.

"Come on, Bella! We got to get ready!" I tell her.

She looks at the camera, at Rose, then at me. "Is there still going to be bacon?"

Tanya POV

She is such a bitch. She's trying to steal Edward from me.

_She can't steal him,_ I think _You have him wrapped around your perfectly manicured finger._

But she _can_. Edward gives her googly eyes whenever he thinks I'm not looking.

_Then you have to make him despise her._

Or kill her...

_Nah! You would ruin your nails._

Oh! I didn't even think of that! But what will I do then?

_I don't know. You _are_ the brains at the school!_

Get someone else to kill her. Or kidnap her.

_You will need allies._

Hmm... I'm right... I wonder if the Volturi are still around.

I am so smart! S-M-R-T!

Jeremy POV

Omniscience, or Super Human Intelligence, is probably the worst power at this school. Really, what can you do with that?

Especially when your a mute!

Sure, it helped me to learn sign language. But still. It's boring. Teachers don't even bother grading my papers anymore. Except for that new teacher, Mr. Hikkle, thought I was cheating. What a nuisance! And when he tried talking to me and I didn't say anything- he thought I was ignoring him- he yelled more. So I got detention. See, that just made my life an ounce less boring.

Elena, my best friend, even learned sign language for me! She is smart, caring, beautiful... everything you need for a best _friend_.

Well, anyway it's not like I _have_ to be a mute. I choose to be. I can talk anytime I want.

It's just I have nothing to say.

Alice POV

Emmett is going shopping with us. Why you may ask. The answer is because he 'wants to stay near his Rosie'. But I know the real reason. It's because Edward is with Tanya right now and Jasper is still MIA.

Bella keeps complaining about how we supposedly lied about bacon. Since Emmett's favorite hobby is eating, he agreed with Bella. So I pulled into a Denny's.

I sigh, driving around a full parking lot. Who knew that Denny's could be packed at eight am on a Saturday? Since there is a McDonald's right next to Denny's, and is only a quarter full, I pull into an empty space. As we start walking towards Denny's, a family comes out of McDonald's.

"Oooo, I'm telling Ronald!" The father jokes.

"Then I'll sic Denny on him!" Emmett jokes back. **(A/N Lol. This actually happened when I went on vacation to Florida. Except it wasn't Emmett- sadly. It was my dad joking back. And yes, 'sic' is spelled that way. It means 'attack' or something. So Jessica, stop changing it to 'sick'.)**

The family laughs and gets into their car and drives away. When we got in we were seated, and ordered our food. Everyone chose Grandslams. We joked about stuff, it was a fun time.

After I drove to the shops and parked, Bella flew out of the car crying, "I'm alive!"

I hear Emmett giggling- yes, giggling- about something. I turn around and look at him.

"Emmett, what are you giggling about back ther-" I get cut off by a vision.

Since this is the first time Bella has ever seen me have a vision, I probably look like I may pass out. My face completely turns blank, and my eyes glaze over. I don't see anything until after the vision is over.

I gasp as I snap out of my vision. "Emmett! Don't even think about it!" I screech as Emmett charges towards me. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Emmett spins me around on his shoulder in the parking lot.

"Emmett, put her down." Rosalie laughs. "If you don't she might get sick. And then she will be bitching and moaning all the way home." In that instant Emmett drops me to the ground. Bella and Rosalie laugh. I glare at them all, mostly Emmett.

"Isabella Marie! Are you ready for your first shopping trip, ever!" Rosalie sings.

"Rose, I've been shopping before." Bella says, rolling her eyes.

"But you haven't shopped until you go shopping with me!" I tell her. Bella rolls her eyes again.

"Oh, no she didn't! Bella, you better watch that attitude!" Emmett says in a girly voice, snapping his fingers in a 'z' form.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Rosalie asks Bella. She shakes her head. "We are stopping there first then."

Bella shakes her head again. "I don't have the money for a cell phone."

"Bella, there is a thing called the 'Cullen Trust Fund'." Rosalie says.

She thinks about it for a minute. When realization hits her, her eyes widen.

"No!" Bella says firmly. "You are not going to spend money on me!"

"Too bad." I say definitely.

Bella sighs angrily, rubbing her temples with her pointer and middle fingers.

"You're going to give yourself an aneurysm." Rosalie sighs.

Bella huffs. "Fine." She says, angrily. "But some way I am going to find a way to pay you back." She says under her breath.

"Nope!" I say, popping the 'p'. Bella only response was to cross her arms over her chest, and turn her back towards us.

"Ah, the young pupil has learned the lesson." Emmett says.

"Emmett, no matter how much I love you," Rose says. "never do that again." She kisses him passionately on the lips. No kids should be able to see that, it is rated way over PG. I gag. Bella looks away, awkwardly.

"Why do you always kiss in front of me?" I cry. Rosalie laughs.

"On with the shopping!" Emmett squeals.

The first shop we stopped was the Verizon store. We got Bella aBlackBerry® Curve™ 3G 9330 smartphone. It was a fuchsia color. ANd since Emmett _insisted _he needs a new phone, he got a Samsung Continuum™ a Galaxy S™ phone. Bella was freaking out by how much her phone costed alone. It was over five hundred dollars. It took us five minutes to tell Bella that if she ever wants to go to a shop by herself, she needs a phone. She calmed down after that.

After we left the store we passed by a hair salon. I study Bella's, and Rose's hair. Mine's to short to worry about getting it cut and Emmett's way too short. Rosalie's hair is resting neatly on her shoulders. Bella's hair is lingering about an inch and a half above her butt. And I can detect split ends in her hair. It's obvious that she hasn't gotten a cut in a long time.

I grab her elbow and pull her towards the hair salon. Bella's eyes widen.

"No!" She cries. "I like my hair how it is!" She tries to loosen my grasp, but my grip is killer. Not even Emmett could let go off. Well, only when it comes to hair, or clothes.

**(A/N This is a vision by the way. Or it could be that Alice has finally lost it and lost it. You chose.) **Images flood into my head of how Bella's hair will look. Her dark brown hair cut below her shoulders. She gets bangs, too. They are right above her eyes, making her chocolate brown eyes pop.

"Rose, Emmett, if you want to look around for a bit, you can." I tell them. "This is going to take awhile."They are probably going to go make out under a tree or something. _Barf. _Well, I can't really criticize. I would probably be kissing Jasper right now. If only we wasn't MIA. _Sigh._

I throw Bella into the salon chair. She starts pouting. She is so damn stubborn. I tell the stylist what I want done with Bella's hair. She does it.

"You look amazing!" I screech when the stylist finished. _Haha! I bet Edward can't resist her now! Even though he was falling for her already... _Bella blushed.

I paid the person, and skipped out of the salon, looking for Rosalie and Emmett. Bella followed. After five minutes of looking I found them in the arcade. Rose looked extremely bored. Emmett was having a ball. He was just switching his tickets for a prize. He chose a... plastic ninja sword?

Bella pouts again. "How come we couldn't go to the arcade?" She eyes Emmett's ninja sword. **(A/N Lol that sounds dirty)**

I swear, I'm surrounded by a bunch of five year olds.

"Wow, Bella. You look hot!" Rosalie compliments.

"Yeah, Bellsy, you look smexy." Emmett adds.

Bella blushes again.

I huff. "What about me? Do I get no compliment for making her get her hair cut?"

Emmett smiles. "Alice you are lilliputian."

"Uh." I stumble, dumbstruck. "Thanks?"

"Emmett, when did you learn big words?" Bella jokes, smiling brightly at him.

"What does it even mean?" Rosalie asks.

"It means small, or very tiny." He explains. "It was Dictionary . com's word of the day." I glare at him.

After about seven hours of nonstop shopping, I could tell Bella was getting bored and tired. Hell, she was bored and tired after three hours.

"Fine Bella," I sigh, "go look at your little pathetic books." Her face lights up, but then frowns.

"They're not pathetic. Books are actually quite ejoyable." She defends her precious books.

"Yeah, yeah. Go look at them before I regret my decision." I warn her.

Rosalie cuts in. "Remember to call us every half hour and tell us where you are." Bella nodds.

We give her three hundred dollars- _too much?_- and she skips off. Emmett leans on some random strangers shoulder. "Oh, how they grow so fast." He sighs looking at Bella. The guy looks at Bella, then Emmett, before walking- basically running- away.

.

It's been an hour, and Bella still hasn't called yet. We start to get worried. Rose has tried callin ten times, Emmett twelve, me eight.

"Alice look into her future," Rosalie commands, biting on her nails. "So you can see where she is or going."

I nearly slap myself on the forehead. _Why didn't I think of that?_

I concetrate really hard on Bella. It is alot easier when it just _comes_ to me. My temples start pounding. I groan slightly.

"Nothing."

Rosalie starts pacing on the sidewalk. Emmett starts kneeding his temples. I let out a strangled sob.

"I don't know what to do!" I cry.

"Call Jasper." Emmett says.

"I can't!" I shout. "He told me earlier that- that he was doing something and he would be gone all day!"

"Call Edward." Rosalie whispers.

I whip out my phone from my purse. I type in his cell phone number. It rings.

After three rings, someone answers.

"Hello?"

Oh, come on! Why did the she-devil have to answer!

"Tanya, put Edward voice." I say, my voice dripping with hate.

"He's not here right now." She says, with her very snotty voice.

"Tanya! Cut the crap!" I was about to cuss her, but Rosalie takes the phone from me.

"Tanya." Rosalie says in a sickly sweet voice. "You better put Edward on the phone. Right. _Now_." She hands me my phone back.

"Hello?" I hear Edward say into the phone.

"Edward!" I shout.

"What?" He asks.

"I-It's B-B-B-Bella," I stutter.

"Alice, slow down." He tells me.

"It's Bella! She went out by herself- and now- now I can't find her future!" I sob.

* * *

**The End! Haha. Is that a cliffy? If yes, well hot damn! My first cliffhanger. After I reread it, I kind of regreted doing most of this chapter. Like getting Bella's hair cut. I don't know. But I wanted something different with her. You know. **

**Is anyone one confused with someone's POV?**

**Please Review! I got 43 reviews right now! Try to make it at the lowest of 50! 7 isn't that many! Usually I don't have a limit! So suck it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! People I needed ONE MORE REVIEW! Sigh I am such a pushover.

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing.**

Emmett: Hell Yeah you don't!

**Jessica: Don't fricken mess with my sister *Tackles Emmett***

Me: ... HA!

* * *

**RECAP!**

_AlicePOV_

_"Edward!" I shout._

_"What?" He asks._

_"I-It's B-B-B-Bella," I stutter._

_"Alice, slow down." He tells me._

_"It's Bella! She went out by herself- and now- now I can't find her future!" I sob._

Chapter 11!

Bella POV

After we left Denny's, Alice drove us to a street that is filled with stores. If I may add, she drives like a blind crazy person. I was gripping my seat the whole time.

I may just barf now.

Glad I garfed down the whole Grand slam. (Sarcasm.)

When Alice parks the car I slam the door open, and step out wobbly. I fall to the ground, tempting to kiss it. "I'm alive!" I shriek. Emmett laughs and Alice mutters something about me being 'mellodramatic'.

Emmett starts giggling. I give him my best 'what's-so-funny' look. Which may have made me look constipated.

"Emmett. what are you giggling about back ther-" Alice starts saying, but stops. She suddenly goes riggid, her natural smiling face goes blank, and her eyes glaze over.

"Oh my gosh, is she alright? Is she going to faint?" I start freaking out, but Rosalie cuts me off.

"No, she's just getting a vision." She explains in a whisper, eyeing the people around us. Whan Alice comes out of it,-I sigh in relive- she glares at Emmett.

"Emmett! Don't even think of it!" She screeches as Emmett dashes at her. Emmett picks her up and throws Alice over his shoulder. Alice is screaming at him to put her down and Emmett laughs at her. People are stareing.

"Emmett, out her down." Rose laughs. "If not, she may get sick. And if that happens she'll be bitching and moaning all the way home." In disgust, Emmett drops Alice to the ground. Me and Rosalie burst out laughing. Alice glares at us... mostly Emmett though. She stands up, wipping off her pants.

"Isabella Marie!" Rosalie says in a sing song voice. "Are you ready for you very first shopping trip, EVER!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Rose, I've been shopping before." I inform her.

"But you've haven't shopped until you go shopping with _me_!" Alice insists. I just roll my eyes at them.

"Oh, no she didn't! Bella, you better watch that attitude, girl!" Emmett says in a girly voice, snapping his fingers in a 'z' form. I sigh mentally. Some times I wonder if Emmett is confused about his sexuality, not Edward.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Rosalie asks me. I shakes her head no. "We are stopping there first then."

I shakes her head again. "I don't have the money for a cell phone."

"Bella, there is a thing called the 'Cullen Trust Fund'." Rosalie tells me. I think about it for a second. And then it dawns on me.

"No!" I say firmly- or at least trying to sound firm. "You are _not_ going to spend money on me!"

"Too bad." Alice says, smirking a little.

I sigh angrily, rubbing my temples with my pointer and middle fingers.

"You're going to give yourself an aneurysm." Rosalie sighs.

"Fine." I say, between clenched teeth. "But some way I am going to find a way to pay you back." I whisper to myself.

"Nope!" Alice says, popping the 'p'. I cross my arms over my chest, and turn away from them.

"Ah, the young pupil has learned the lesson." Emmett says.

"Emmett, no matter how much I love you," Rose says. "never do that again." She kisses him passionately on the lips. _At least we know he's not gay. _Alice gags. I looks away, awkwardly. **(A/N THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH GAY PEOPLE!)**

"Why do you always kiss in front of me?" Alice cries out. Rosalie laughs.

"On with the shopping!" Emmett squeals. _... Maybe not. _**(A/N she's thinking about her last comment if ya didn't know)'**

The first store that Alice and Rosalie drag me too is a Verizon Wireless store. Rosalie choose out a fuchsia BlackBerry® Curve™ 3G 9330 smartphone. Emmett insisted that he needs a new phone so he got a Samsung Continuum™ a Galaxy S™ phone. My phone cost 364.99 dollars! **(A/N Looked it up... don't know if it changed)** I kept telling-screaming- at them that that is to much. They wouldn't hear of it.

"Do you ever want to go by yourself today?" Rosalie asks. I nod. "Then you need a phone. So we won't lose you."

"I'm not a child..." I mutter. _Even though you act like I am..._ No one said anything to that... I think they're ignoring me now.

As we are walking on the sidewalk, trying to find another store to go to, Alice suddenly grabs my elbow forcefully. I let out a yelp- partly from the pain of her grip and partly in surprise. I look up at where she is trying to bring. _Queen Beauty Salon._

"No!" I cry out. "I like my hair how it is!" She wasn't listening. When I try to loosen her grip, I fall on my butt. She pulls me up vigorously. _Damn_, this pixie is strong.

Alice shoves me into the salon chair after telling Emmett and Rose they can do something and that this is going to be awhile. I jut out my lower lip, pouting.

Okay, I can admit that I haven't had my hair cut in six-or something-years. With the exception of a trim here and there, but it was still really long. But I kept it like that for a reason. I liked it like it is. Or shall I say was?

"Okay," Alice tells the stylist. "I want her hair to just below her shoulders. And bangs right above her eyes."

I squeeze my eyes shut as the stylist, _Kelley_, washed my hair. But I had to open it when I was moved into another chair, to get it cut.

"You have really long hair, sweety." Kelley muses. _Sweety? I'm only four or five years younger than you!_

I watched as she cut my hair, almost crying.

After she was done it looked really good, awesome really. But there was no way I was going to let Alice know that. Ignoring my protest, Alice pays for my hair cut.

When we find Rose and Emmett, they are at an arcade. Rosalie looks utterly bored whilst Emmett is having the time of his life. Emmett gave his tickets to the ticket dude and traded it for a plastic ninja sword. Now I was seriously jealous.

"How come we couldn't go to the arcade?" I whine. They ignore me. (Serous, why are they all ignoring me?)

"Wow, Bella! You look hot!" Rosalie compliments. I blush.

"Yeah, Bellsy, you look smexy!" Emmett adds. My blush deepens. Darn it! Why must I blush at ever compliment?

Alice huffs. "What about me? Do I get no compliment for making her get her hair cut?"

Emmett smiles. "Alice you are lilliputian."

"Uh." Alice staggers, confused. "Thanks?"

"Emmett, when did you learn big words?" I joke with him, beaming.

"What does it even mean?" Rosalie asks.

"It means small, or very tiny." He explains. "It was 's word of the day." Alice glares at him.

After about seven hours of nonstop shopping, I was bored as hell, and my feet were killing me. They bought me multiple dresses- most of them a shade of dark blue-, shoes, skirts, shorts, pants, shirts, tank tops, you name it. They even bought-_shudder_- thongs. Not for me of course. Never wore them, never will. Just think if someone tries to give you a wedgie when you wear them.

"You regrettingit yet?" Emmett asks me while Rose and Alice were looking throw another rack of clothes.

"Yeah." I say. "How can you handle it?"

He smirks. "Years of practice." Then Emmett's smirk fades. "Wait, that's not a good thing." He starts sulking to himself. I giggle.

"Fine Bella," Alice says, walking up to me. "Go look at your _pathetic _books."

"They're not pathetic. Books are actually quite enjoyable." I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah. Go look at them before I regret my decision." Alice says.

Rosalie cuts in. "Remember to call us every half hour and tell us where you are." I nod.

"Remember to call or text every half hour." Emmett adds.

Rose reaches into her purse, and pulls out a wad of cash. I was about to protest, but knew it wouldn't help anything. Plus I was happy that this money was going to at least going to be used on something useful. Not like that dumb cell phone which I kept turned off and tucked in my purse, right next to the pepper spray my dad gave me.

I skipped gleefully away from my friends and towards the nearby bookstore.

The bookstore was dimly-lit, which really confused me because how can you read books in low light? The person at the cash register was definitely some kind of goth. He had several piercing in his left eyebrow and one on his top lip. Most of the books had a pentagon drawn or the word 'occult' on the spine. The first one that didn't I picked up and read the back.

_'About three things I was absolutely positive._

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him-  
and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-  
that thirst for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably  
in love with him.'_

My only thought for that was, _Well, that won't end well! _And I put the book back on the shelf and asked the cashier if there were any other bookstores around. He told me there was one about 15 minutes away... by car. I felt pretty optimistic until i remember that Alice Rose and Emmett had the car. And with my clumsiness, it might take me more than an hour. _Oh shiz. _

So I set out on my epic journey to the non-threatening bookstore.

By the time I reached the end of the block, I've already tripped four times. It is going to be long and dangerous. This is going to be _fun_.

.

After an hour of aimlessly walking around, I was utterly and completely lost. It feels like I'm forgetting something... Did I miss a turn? Or did I turn too early? Alice was probably getting scared now, since it was getting dark.

A couple of blocks away, I saw a small group of guys that seemed only a couple years older than me. I ran up to them thinking maybe they knew where the bookstore was and I could ask for directions. "Hey! Do you guys know where th-"

"Hey baby! Looking for a good time?"

"No, I'm looking for a Borders." _Dumb-ass. _**(A/n I'm not trying to make Bella seem dumb. She just only sees the goodness in strangers and doesn't expect them to want to do bad things. BTW this is Jessica :))**

The guys started walking toward me and closer to my special area of comfort.

"Whoa! Don't pop my bubble, man!" That got them to stop for a second, but then they started walking faster, snickering at me.

A shorter one of them said, "Give us what we want and we'll give you what you want." What exactly is it that they wanted? What ever it was, I didn't want to find out.

I put up my sheild and twitch my arm, sending one of them flying. 6 seconds later I heard a thud and a car alarm go off. But that didn't scare the other guys at all and they kept advancing. I focused on the one that called me 'Baby' and flicked my finger, sending him into a nearby dumpster, then I did the same to Shorty. The impact of Shorty hitting him, probably knocked out Baby.

Now there was only one left. I twitched my left hand and he flew into the same dumpster. Then I moved a few of my fingers, closing the trash can on the last one's head.

I guess through all of the excitement I couldn't tell how muchof my powers I was using. Or how well I was controlling them. Or how fricking exhausted I was. _Well I guess I'm never doing that again... except for in gym._

I picked up my purse which I must have dropped in all of the comotion and turned around and started walking away from the"crime scene".

"B-Bella?" Someone behind me said, touching my shoulder. I froze in shock but was able to reach into my bag to get my pepper spray.

* * *

**How was it? Retarded? Enjoyable? Confusing? You want to kill me? I really don't care! JUST REVIEW!**

**How was your Christmas? Hanhaka? (O.o spelling sucks sorry) Kwanza? (Again with the spelling) Get anything cool? I got a kindle! Already finished a book though. :( Can't get another one for a while.**

**I've been kinda distracted lately. My cousin died on the 26th. I visited her in the hospital on Christmas... I cried. **

**Well any who, please, please, please, PLEASE review!** **I need 59 reveiws! 10! Please! People always add to favorites or story alert it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl (Thinking about changing my name :P)**


	12. Chapter 12

RECAP

_BellaPOV_

_I picked up my purse which I must have dropped in all of the commotion and turned around and started walking away from the"crime scene"._

_"B-Bella?" Someone behind me said, touching my shoulder. I froze in shock but was able to reach into my bag to get my pepper spray._

* * *

Chapter 12

EdwardPOV(:D)

I just got a frantic call from Alice. She says that Bella is lost in Seattle. As I rounded a corner, I caught a glimpse of some guy's mind that has seen Bella. I was visibly relieved. But after hearing what the guy was thinking about her- which wasn't pleasant- my mood darkened. _How dare they hurt MY Bella? _I started running. I know where she is.

I caught a glimpse of a run-down shop that was across the street. And I ran faster. I think I am a really fast runner, I could even win the Olympics if I tried. Of course that would be considered cheating on my half. My other power is speed- which I don't really like to use. No comment as to why.

As I got closer to my Bella, their thoughts took a drastic turn.

"_Holy shit!_", "_This chick is crazy!_", "_She's a witch!_". This left me a little dumbstruck for a minute, before it dawned on me that Bella used telekinesis on them.

When I finally rounded the last corner, I saw Bella spray something into some guys face, then kneel him in his crotch. Bella was clutching her purse for dear life, the way she stood did not match the look on her face at all. The way Bella was positioned, it made her look like a dog that has been beaten half to death. But her face... The look on Bella's face, it looked like she would walk straight into the middle of a war and kick all of their asses- and she knew she could.

Bella looked up then, and noticed me. She smiles. "Edward." She breathes.

I looked at the guy Bella might have blinded. He looked up- still kneeled over, eyes all blotchy and red. I almost burst out laughing when I saw Jacob Black nearly crying.

"Oh my gosh, Jake!" Bella drops down to her knees next to him. "Are you okay?"

He tries to pull off the 'tough guy' act, straightens up, wipes away his tears and mutters a 'Yeah..."

"Are you okay, Bella?" I ask her, making myself known to Jacob. His head snaps up and looks at me, glaring.

She smiles at me again. "Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" I ask her, walking into the ally. "You should be in shock."

"Do you want her to be in shock?" Jacob Black hisses out, rubbing his eyes.

I frown, forcing myself not to glower at him. "Of course I don't want Bella to be in shock. It's just after something like that happening..."

Black was about to say something, but Bella cut him off. "Guys, no fighting, please." She begged. Me and Black both sighed, simultaneously.

I studied Bella, making sure she wasn't going to freak out, or pass out, or anything like that. She seemed fine. She's pale- but then again, she's always pale. She's calm, which sort of shocked me. After an incident like this happened to Rosalie, she was out of it. She wouldn't let anyone touch her at all, except for the girls. I can understand why, though.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I ask. I quickly add, "Everyone is really worried about you. I can just call them up and tell them to meet us up there."

Bella bites her lip and looks a Jacob- probably figured out that we don't get along with him. "Would you like to come Jake?" She asks, being polite.

He shakes his head. "Nah," He tells her. "Thanks for the offer though. I should really find Sam and the gang." He glares at me. "_Remember, you DO have a girlfriend..._" He adds in his head as he jogs away, leaving me and Bella to ourselves.

After a minute of silence, Bella sighs. "Soooo..."

I laugh. "I should probably call up Alice now before she has a heart attack or something." This earned a giggle from her, which made me smile. "There's this great italian resteraunt-" I get cut off by a moaning sound in a dumpster.

A guy that was one of the people attacking Bella sat up and looked out of it. He looked slightly confused and I started to feel bad for him, until I remember what he tried to do. He tried to stand up, but the top of the dumpster flung right back down on him, knocking him unconsious. I give a pointed look at Bella.

She holds her hands up. "It wasn't me. It was the act of pure karma!" She laughs, and I join in.

I call up Alice and tell them that I have Bella, and to meet us at the resteraunt. I can tell that Bella is going to get a lecture when we get there. As we head towards our destination, we were goofing around and joking. When we were half way to the resteraunt, Bella became silent. I became worried. Did she go into shock? Is she going to freak out? Before I got to ask any questions, Bella spoke up.

"Can karma be pure?" With that I burst out laughing.

* * *

***Hits head on desk multiple times* I'm horrible at updating, and this chapter is short! Soorry! I had to rewrite this like five times, 'cause my internet sucks. Sorry!**

**I am a hypacrite! *Hangs head down in shame* I read stories and little stuff while annoy me, and turns out, I do the same things.**

**Sigh...**

**Review-even if this is a crap chapter!**

**xoxo**

**CrazyObsessesdVampireGirl**

**P.S. DO THE PPPOOOOOLLLLLLLL!**

**The stories would be like, Darkest Powers, Vampire Academy, Twilight...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Recap...**_

_EdwardPOV_

_She holds her hands up. "It wasn't me. It was the act of pure karma!" She laughs, and I join in._

_I call up Alice and tell them that I have Bella, and to meet us at the resteraunt. I can tell that Bella is going to get a lecture when we get there. As we head towards our destination, we were goofing around and joking. When we were half way to the resteraunt, Bella became silent. I became worried. Did she go into shock? Is she going to freak out? Before I got to ask any questions, Bella spoke up._

_"Can karma be pure?" With that I burst out laughing. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

BellaPOV

_Wow, I sounded like a total ditz. _Edward is still chuckling.

"Will you stop laughing?" I ask, hoping my annoyance is clear on my face.

He quickly sobers up. "Sorry." He mutters. I tried to hide the smile on my face. He sounded like a little boy, caught stealing sweets after his bedtime.

I look away from Edward and to my feet._ Please, please don't trip!_

_Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left fo-_

"Bella? You okay?" Edward asks, making me jump.

"Yeah." I answer. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He studies my face. "You look a little green." I shake my head slowly.

"No, it must be the street lights or something." I shrug.

I didn't feel sick. Actually, I felt the exact opposite. This is probably the most time I have spent with Edward since our 'truce'. Even then we hardly talked. I spent most of my time hanging out with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett while spent most of his time with Tanya.

If it wasn't for a few facts- like Edward has a girlfriend, we didn't intend to meet up, and that the rest of the gang are waiting for us to get there- it kinda felt like a date.

I look up at the sky. The half moon was barely visible from the grey clouds lurking in the sky. A burst of wind hit us, making me shiver. I frown. _This would have been horrible night for a date._

"Maybe because I'm so used to seeing you blush." Edward chuckles.

"Huh?" I completly forgot that we were even talking.

"Why you look so pale." Edward smiles a million dollar smirk at me. "Everytime I see you, your face is completly red." I feel my face heat up. He laughs. I playfully swat his arm.

And then I made a huge mistake. I looked him into his eyes. Now you're probably thinking, 'Well, jeez, what's so wrong with that?' His eyes could hypnotize anyone. They are absolutly beautiful. The emerald green with flakes of forest. It gave me goosebumps.

Here comes the bad part. Because I was so mesmerized I wasn't watching where I was walking. I walked straight into a lamp post.

"Ow!" I fell back, but Edward grabbed my elbow before I landed on my butt. "Good thing you have excellent reflex skills." I muttered under my breath.

He either didn't hear me or chose to ignore my comment. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, moving my newly cut bangs away from my forehead.

My hands went to my forehand, swatting Edward's hands away. _Ow..._ I felt a little bump on my head that might make my forehead red and sore for a few days. Nothing to go to the hospital for. When I was five I tripped over my own feet. Mom freaked out when she saw the gash on my temple and took me to the hospital.

"I've had worse." I say meekly. Glancing at Edward, I see that he's trying his best not to burst out laughing. I give him a dirty look. I swore under my breath and stomped off.

I watched my feet again. Knowing my luck- and clumsiness- I will trip over a crack, fall onto the road and get hit by a car.

_Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right fo-_

"Bella! Wait!" Edward shouts out.

As I turn around to look at him my legs decided to twist together, which made me fall forward. My arms reached out to stop protect my face from any damage. I winced as I look at my hands. Pebbles lodged into my palm. At least there wasn't any blood.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asks, kneeling next to me. He takes my hands and examines them. "Can you walk?"

I stand up. "Yep" I take a step and a cry escapes my lips. I grab Edwards arm before I fall again. "Must have sprained it." I mutter.

"Here.." And before I know it, Edward swept me off my feet... Literally.

He picked me up and started carrying me bridal style. I blushed. Edward looked down at me and smirks. Edward starts jogging forward.

"We're almost there, and no doubt Alice is worried." He tells me.

"Yeah." I say. "I'm definitely going to get a lecture. I'm not sure if from Alice, Rose, or from both of them. They're going to kill me though. I don't know about Emmett."

"Nah, Emmett will just probably watch. But don't worry. I'll protect you."

I had to turn my head away from him, knowing my face would be as read as a tomato.

"Ahem."

* * *

**Okay. I give you permision. You can now kill me. /: I have no excuse, except for my laziness, and it's summer! :)**

**I actually started writing this chapter in Alice's POV but then I lost it. :( I forgot what I was doing, so I just did Bella's. **

**Ahh... Bella... You might as well have flashing arrows pointing at you reading "I'M A KLUTZ! BEWARE!"**

**I wanted to get this chapter up before school started. And I won! :)... School starts in 11 hours. But I still won! XD**

**Anyone else not care for the Harry Potter series, watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Part1, get totally confused and obsessed. I read all the books and watched all the movies (Except Part 2 at the time, but I already saw it now) in less than a week? Anyone?**

**P.S. Where is abc check? DX**


	14. Chapter 14

RECAP!

~_Edward swept me off my feet... Literally._

_He picked me up and started carrying me bridal style. I blushed. Edward looked down at me and smirks. Edward starts jogging forward._

_"We're almost there, and no doubt Alice is worried." He tells me._

_"Yeah." I say. "I'm definitely going to get a lecture. I'm not sure if from Alice, Rose, or from both of them. They're going to kill me though. I don't know about Emmett."_

_"Nah, Emmett will just probably watch. But don't worry. I'll protect you."_

_I had to turn my head away from him, knowing my face would be as read as a tomato._

_"Ahem."_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen! :)

Bella POV

If I thought my face couldn't get any redder, I was wrong. Some day, I swear, my face will stay red.

"And what are you two doing?" Alice asks, a smile playing on her lips.

"I-I-I-" I stutter. I can't find the words to explain.

"We had some problems." Edward answerd. _Thank you._ "Bella is what you would call a klutz." _Oh god. _My face will never change back to it's original color.

Alice laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

I struggled to get out of Edwards arms. I got out of them (sadly) and lost my balance for a second. Edward lunged forward to grab me before I fell, but I caught a telephone pole. I put most of my weight on my right leg, seeing as my left leg was unable to work at the moment.

"See." I turn to Edward. "Perfectly fine." And with that, I limped my way inside the restaurant. I could practically see Edward and Alice watch me with one eyebrow raised.

A waitress walks up to me. "Hello." She says looking behind me. I turn around and see Edward and Alice. "Is there _anything_ I can do for you?" The waitress asks, looking Edward up and down. She was practically taking his clothes off with her eyes.

"Yeah, hey, over here." Alice says, snapping her fingers in the waitress's face to get her attention. "And no. _We_ don't need any_ sort_ of help from _you_."

Alice grabs my wrist and Edwards and pulls us towards -where I am assuming- the rest of the Cullens are. A slight blush started spreading over Edwards face.

"Bellsy!" Emmett cries out when he sees us. I notice that Jasper is still MIA. People start to stare at us.

"Emmy!" I call out, recalling the nickname I gave him in Math.

The Cullens laugh. Emmett stares at me, then loudly adds "Emmett is not amused." I snort out with laughter.

I limp to a empty seat and sit down. "So, Bella" Rose says. "What have _you_ been doing for the past, I don't know, TWO AND A HALF HOURS?" I winced as she screamed.

Everyone else sat down.

"I got lost... and then there was some... complictaions." I answer.

"But why couldn't I see your future?" Alice asks. Everyone nodded along, looking equaly confused.

I shrug. "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, what were you doing?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Edward, but he wouldn't look back. I don't know if I should tell them the truth or not. If I told them that I was attacked, they would definitely freak out. Plus, I did not need a twenty four hour watch dog.

I decided to tell them the truth... to an extant. "I met up with Jake and we started talking. I forgot about the time, and I forgot to call you. I'm sorry."

"It's m'kay." Emmett says, leaning back in his chair.

There was an akward silence after that. Until Emmett decided to tell some really, _really_ bad knock-knock jokes. Which got really annoying, really fast.

"Guys," I say, examining palms. "I'm going to try to get some pebbles out of my hands."

"What happened?" Rose asks, leaning across the table to see.

I hold up my hands to show her them. Rosalie winced when she saw the stones lodged into my palm. She nodds and waves me away.

I hobble my way to the bathroom, cringing when I landed on my ankle wrong. As I walk into the girls bathroom, (There was no one else in the bathroom.) I noticed that it had a strong scent of baby vomit. I scrunch up my nose and look at myself in the mirror.

Just like I thought, there was no huge bump on forehead. But it was alittle pink. It would only look like I was blushing. (Which seemed to be the only thing I've been doing lately.)

I pick out the largest pebble in my skin. It stung a little bit, but slowly went away.

"Bella!" I look into the mirror, expecting to see Rose's or Alice's reflection, but instead I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Clara?"

She gives me a toothy grin. "Yep."

Thinking back to when I last saw Clara at the airport she didn't look any different. But then again, what _five and a half_ year olds change much in a week.

I didn't even notice her mother walk in with her at first. But when I see her, I observe that Clara and her mom look exactly alike. Clara was basically a mini me.

Clara runs up to me and hugs my waist. I wince.

"Is something wrong?" Clara's mother asks, worried. "I'm a doctor, if it's something metically."

"Oh, um, it's nothing bad or anything." Clara backs away and looks at me. "I just fell. And... you know." I held up my hands as an explanation.

Clara makes a face. "Mommy, you gotta fix her!"

Mrs. Murray **(A/N Let's just say that's Clara's and her family's last name. It's getting really annoying writing 'Clara's mom' over and over. :P)** smiles sweetly at her daughter. "I'll try my best sweetheart."

She pulls out a pair of tweezers out of her purse, that she keeps 'in case of an emergancy'. Mrs. Murray begins plucking all the little rocks, one by one.

"Anything else?" She asks once she is done with my palms.

"Um, n-no." I lie. I didn't want to waste her time, when she could be spending it eating dinner with her family.

"What else, Bella?" Mrs. Murray asks sternly.

I sigh, "I twisted my ankle."

She examines my ankle. Clara walks up to me and looks like she's trying to say something but can't think of the words.

Clara's mother straightens up. "Nothing serious. Just needs some ice." I nod. _I already knew this._ "Would you like me to see if I can get some out of the kitchen?"

I nod again, and she leaves the bathroom. As I go to follow her, Clara grabs the hem of my shirt.

"Bella." She whispers, looking down at her feet. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Clara?"

"I'm special too." She looks up through her eyelashes.

I was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Well, I can talk to animals and I can kinda control the ground and plants and stuff." Clara rambles on. "It's kinda cool. My fish, Sharky, will talk to me all-" Clara's mom runs into the room with a bag of ice in her hand. She looked close to tears.

"Clara! What did we tell you about telling people about thi-"

"Mrs. Murray." I say calmly. "It's fine. I'm uh, _special_, like Clara."

"Really?" Tears started dripping down her cheeks.

I twist my wrist to the right and the paper towel started rolling off the rack. Nothing too big. I became nervous when Mrs. Murray eyes widden and her jaw dropped.

Then she squealed like a twelve year old would, and gave me a hug. "That is so awesome!" _I definitely was not expecting that. _Clara laughed at her mother. Clara's mom jumped back. "Sorry. I just find stuff along the lines of supenatural so fascinating." She smiles. "But I'm so worried for Clara, though. 'Cause she won't know how to control her powers and-"

I cut her off again. "Sorry for cutting you off. But the school I've been going to really has helped me so far." I tell her. "Do you have a peice of paper and a pen?"

Mrs. Murray reaches into her bag of mysteries and pulls out a small notebook and a pen. I take it from her. I wrote down Carlisle's number. I wasn't positive if that was actually his number, so I wrote down my number to my new cell phone.

"Call this number and ask for Carlisle Cullen." I say, pointing to the number I wrote. "If it's not him, call this number," I point to my cell number. "And I'll get him for you."

"Thank you, Bella." Mrs. Murray gave me another hug.

"Bye Bella!" Clara gives me a quick hug.

"Come on Clara, Nana and Grandpa are waiting." Mrs. Murray hands me the bag of ice and then they were gone.

Seeing Clara with her mother gave me a queasy feeling in my stomach. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see them. It's just... I wished my mom was like Clara's mom.

Taking in a shaky breath, I exited the bathroom. I sit down at my seat, across from Edward and in between Rosalie and a empty seat. Which is where Jasper is probably going to sit, since Alice is on the other side of the chair. I place the bag o' ice on my throbbing ankle.

"Where did you get that?" Edward asks.

I shrug. "Just..." I sigh. "A friend, I guess you could say." He raises an eyebrow but doesn't continue with the questions.

"Eddy!" I probably jumped a foot in the air when someone screamed. I think I even let out a little yelp.

"Holy shit! Was that a banshee?" Emmett asks, stating my exact thoughts.

Tanya struts up to our table. "Yeah, fuck you too, Emmett." I groan and put my head in my hands.

_There is only so much that a girl can handle. _

"Who invited the bitch?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie almost barring her teeth in disgust.

"Edward," Alice hissed. "I thought we agreed on a _family_ dinner tonight."

Tanya snickered. "Then what is Bella the Bitch doing here?" I was about to interrupt, but decided on not, putting my head back in my hands. Even if I was going to, Tanya wouldn't have left any time for me. "You might as well call me a Cullen. Seeing as I will be joing the family soon." Tanya sat down next to _Eddy_ and stroked his arm, with the emotion that seemed to be _loving_. I didn't know things like her were capable of having emotions. Edward seemed repulsed by this.

"Just to let you know, _Tanya_," Alice hissed. "Bella is more family to us then you will EVER be."

I am getting the worst headache ever. I took a sip of my water, blocking out the rest of this _lovely_ conversation. I almost didn't notice Jasper walk in.

"Jazz!" Alice smiles at her boyfriend. She jumps up and sqeezes him.

"Alice." Jasper smiles back at her. "Will you sit down? There is something I have to ask you."

Alice sits down and watches him, curiously. Her face went blank for a few seconds and then back to normal. She frowned. My guess is that she is trying to see the future- to see what is going on.

"Alice. You know that I love you with all my heart. And there is no one I will love as much as you, ever." He takes a deep breath and reaches in his coat pocket and gets onto one knee. Alice's eyes widen as she sees it. I move in my seat, to get a better view of it. I gasp when I see a small black velvet box.

The kind of box that you would put a ring into.

An engagement ring.

_Oh sweet jesus._

* * *

**Okay, so how was this chapter? I updated this really fast huh? :) It's been about twelve days. I would have had it up earlier, but I 'Broke' the computer. (I tripped over a wire and unplogged a cord. I couldn't find where to plug it back in.)**

**And for the last chapter the total amount of reviews I got was... *counts it 'cause it was such a big number* TWO!... Seriously guys? -_- I love my reviews! I pratically live off them. I'm a review whore! Please, please, pleeeaaaaseee review.**

**I really really really want to post a different story on here. But I told myself I wouldn't until I finished this one. Whatcha thinK? Should I? (It would be like, Harry Potter, Darkest Powers... Maybe another Twilight)**

**That is all.**

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl**

**P.S. Any one else happy Vampire Diaries is back on? Anyone for Glee coming back on soon? Did anyone watch The Glee Project?**


	15. Chapter 15

_The kind of box that you would put a ring into._

_An engagement ring._

Oh sweet jesus.

* * *

Chapter 15

"I-it's not what it looks like." Jasper stutters, his face turning red. Alice looked slightly disappointed. "It's not l-like I don't want to marry you, Alice. It's j-just th-that-"

"Oi!" Emmett chuckles. "Spit it out, will you? You're starting to turn into Bella!"

I blush. "H-hey!"

Emmett chuckles again. "Point proven."

"Will you shut up?" Rosalie said. "I want to hear this!"

Jasper takes a breath. "Alice, this is a promise ring. It means that this is my promise to you, that no matter what happens, I will always love you. When we are old enough, I want to marry you. And when we are a old couple, I will stay with you til the end."

"I accept this ring." Alice chokes out, tears escaping her eyes. This is the first time I have ever seen Alice calm.

Jasper takes the ring out of the box, and it was beautiful. Two pink gems sparkled when the light danced off of it. _Alice_ and _Jasper_ was emgraved by the gems and _Forever and Always_ was carved on the inside of the band.

Bouncing in her seat, Alice takes the ring out of Jaspers hands and places it on her finger. Ah, there's the Alice I knew.

Emmett laughs, breaking the peacefulness. "Dude, what century are you from?"

"_Emmett_!" Rosalie hisses, smacking his arm. "I think what my dearest brother is doing is romantic! Why can't you ever do anything passionate?"

Emmett blushes. He was about to say something but that _thing_ cut him off.

"Yeah Eddie," Tanya whines in that oh so annoying voice. "Why can't you ever do something romantic for me?"

Edward groans. "I _told_ you _not_ to call Eddie." Then continues. "Tanya, we have to talk." Everyone around the table smiles at him.

"About what?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

If she wasn't such a bitch, I'd feel bad for her. Edward looks at Alice. They seemed to talk telepathically, every once in a while he would shake his head or nod. Alice stands up and grabs Jaspers and Emmetts hands. Rose grabs my arm, making me stand up.

"Come on guys." She tells them. "Let's go see what's taking our food so long." Alice then adds to Edward, "Remember to cover the groin!"

But we didn't go to the kitchen area, or ask a waiter or waitress. We went outside. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett started talking.

"Rose, can I ask you a question?" I ask. I've been meaning to ask them for a while, but have never had the chance.

"What?" She asks.

"I've been wondering why Jasper has a southern accent and you don't..." I notice her eyes darken and quickly add, "You don't have to answer."

Her face softens. "No, it's fine. It's just been a dark past. Here's my story," Rosalie takes a deep breath before continueing. "My and Jazz's mom- from what I've been told- is a whore. And when she was pregnent, she either couldn't care for us, or didn't want us. I'm not sure. But she dumped us at an orphange three days after our birth." Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Someone adopted Jasper, but not me. They only wanted a son. Jasper's new family moved to Texas and lived happily ever after-ish. My family?" She shook her head. "Well, they were good for the first five years. A perfect family. Mother, father, and daughter, right? Wrong. When my mother of the time died of breast cancer, he started drinking.

"He didn't want me anymore. Not when she was gone. And instead of taking me to another orphanage... he thought it would be better to _get rid of me_... Three years of living in that hellhole, the neighbors heard my screaming one night and called the police... I was almost dead... I accedently burnt the doctors when they tried to fix me...

"Then Carlisle found me and brought me to this school, where I meant Jasper again. We knew instantly that we were related... I don't know, a twin thing maybe... Jasper still gets letters from his family every once in a while, but they gave him to Carlisle. They said that they couldn't handle his powers... but they still loved him."

I gave Rose a hug. It felt good that she can trust me, and open up to me.I didn't let go until Emmett made a comment that he was starving.

"Do you even know what is going on?" Jasper asks Emmett. He shakes his head. "Edward is breaking up with Tanya!" Alice and Rosalie did a little dance, and Emmett did a fist pump into the air.

"I am so going to throw a party!" Alice sings.

"For what?" I inquire. "For the promise ring, or the break up?"

Alice chuckles. "For both!"

"Why aren't we inside though?" Jasper asks.

A loud shriek echoed through the restaurant. Alice giggles. "That's why."

The doors are thrown open, and a disgruntled Tanya appears. She looks me straight in the eyes before shreeching, "You! You... you _will _pay for this. Mark my words!" With that she runs into the night looking like a crazy person.

With a roll of my eyes, we walk back into the restaurant. I try to hide my chuckle when I see Edward, covered in what seems to be risotto alla milanese. It seems that our food has arrived in our absence.

"I'm sorry," A random waiter says. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

And we did. I vowed to never go to that restaurant ever again.

_-~G~-_

I woke up the next morning similar to the day before.

"Alice, will you _please_ get off of me." I moan. I try to rub the sleep away from my eyes and made a little noise when I looked at our room. "What happened in here?"

The messy-clothes-thrown-everywhere-teenage-room that I knew was gone. The room was clean! Rosalie's and Alice's beds were missing, pink and black balloons were everywhere in the dorm, streamers hung around the ceiling, and a banner that read

'**ALICE'S AND JASPER'S PROMISE PARTY/EDWARD FINALLY DITCHED THE BITCH CELEBRATION**'.

"We are getting ready for the party, obviously." Rose snorted.

"I thought you were joking about the party."

Alice gave me a look. "I _never_ joke about parties."

Rosalie pulled me out of my bed. "C'mon Bella! We still have to move your bed, put together the dance floor, get the Dj mixer thing, and get the food and beverages!"

"Don't forget we have to get changed!" Alice added.

I look at the alarm clock. It flashed 8:33 AM. I groan. "What time did you get up?"

"Four. But that's not the point." Alice says.

"Then please, enlighten me. What is the point?"

She glares at me. "The point is Isabella, we are throwing a party. You are coming. And you are going to enjoy it." I gulp.

And so I did help. _Like I had a choice..._

My bed went where Alice's and Rose's were... in the closet. I didn't realise how big that thing was until now. It fit three beds, and there was still so much room in there. You'd think that was where the party was supposed to be.

Alice ordered pizza and soda from a local pizzeria. Rosalie rented a Dj mixer and a Dj named Trevi. He also had different lights that we could rent. Trevi was also a supernatural, but he wouldn't tell us what. I moved the end table against the wall, and rolled up the rug and threw it into the closet. Rose _borrowed_ tables and chairs from the basement. Rose said it was alright, since the school only used them for special get togethers, which there were very few of. Alice went to a party store to get table clothes, napkins, and I'm not really sure what else she got.

"What time does this thing start?" I groan as I help Trevi hook up party lights. The party lights consisted of gobo lights, neon lights, strobe lights, simulated flame effect thing, black lights, and a disco ball. When I asked why we needed all the lights, they said that all the lights wouldn't be on at the same time.

"Eight." Rose answers, looking up from trying to hook up a bubble machine. _They are really out doing themselves for this party_. I groan when I look at the clock to see that it is only five o' six PM.

"Trevi, do you have the rest?" Alice asks. "We have to get ready."

"No problem." He mutters without looking up.

Expecting the worse, I gulped. They dragged me into the semi crowded closet and showed me my outfit. It was a grey one shouldered dress that was actually really pretty. They paired the dress with a pair of earings and a ring. And to my dismay, a pair of yellow pumps. Alice swears that I won't end up killing myself. Alice did my makeup, and Rose did my hair. Alice didn't over do the makeup like I thought. Just mascara and black eyeshadow. Rose curled my newly cut hair and straightend my bangs. I actually felt beautiful.

Alice put on a strapless dress. The bottom half of it was pink, while the top half was zebra stripped. She put on a pair of black high heels, a black ring, and a pink bracelet. Alice coated her lips with lipgloss, and brushed her eyelids with pink eyeshadow. She left her hair normal, cowlicks sticking out everywhere.

Rosalie's outfit was a tight purple cocktale dress. Rose put on a pair of strappy high heels, a purple heart pendant, and purple, blue, and black bangles. She put on purple eyeshadow, and tied her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. Rose was pretty much decked out in purple.

By the time that was finished it was 7:56 and people were showing up. Radhika, Annemarie, Sawyer, Finn, Jeremy, and Elena were the first few to show up. Then so many people I didn't even know came. Trevi played dance songs and slow songs, and the lights would change for the different genre of song. Hey Jude by The Beatles was currently blasting through the speakers.

"Alice," I interrupt her dance with Jasper. "I do have to ask. How did you get so many people to come?"

"Bella, the Cullen parties are legendary. Everyone always comes." She answers then goes back to her dance.

I smile and walk away from the couple. I trip over an invisible crack and mentally prepared myself for the impact. But it never came.

"You know I'd never let you hurt yourself again, right?" A voice whispers into my eye. I smile when I realize who it is.

"Hello Edward. Lovely day isn't it?" I smile.

He smiles his infamous crooked smirk. "Yes, quite. But wouldn't it be night?"

"Yes... yesn it would be." I nod. Edward chuckles and I got goosebumps. "May I ask why you didn't help with the party?"

Edward face darkens. "One word. _Tanya_."

I nod with false sympathy. "Oh, yes. Because the big strong man has to hide from the loony witch." He shakes his head, a smile on his perfect lips. "By the way, like the banner Alice and Rose made?"

"Couldn't describe it better." He mutters. The song changes to My Immortal by Evanescence. "Care for a dance?"

I gave him a look that hopefully said _Yeeeeaaahh, thanks but no thanks._ "I don't dance."

"But you've never danced with me." Edward pulls the puppy-dog face.

"Fine."

He twirls me onto the dance floor. Edward grabs one of my hands and puts his other on my waist. We swayed to the music.

"Really? You had to have an entrance, didn't you?" I ask. He just shrugs. Edward winces when I step on his foot. "Sorry."

And that's how we stayed. I had my head against Edwards chest, and we just moved slowly with the music. The song changed to Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae, which wasn't really a slow song. But we didn't stop.

"Bella..." I look up at Edward. He was slowly leaning towards my face.

He was going to kiss me.

I was ecstatic! This is what I've wanted since I first ment him. Even though Edward didn't really make a good impression. I've known him for a week, and I was completly in love with him. I was never the one to believe in love at first sight, and look at me now. I fell for a guy who had a girlfriend for most of the time I've known him. I mean he just dumped her...

He just broke up with her yesterday. God! I was about to kiss someone that just became single. I became a rebound! I'm going to become someone that I never wanted to become! Edward probably doesn't even like me like that. He just needs someone to hug and kiss._ He will never love you._

Edward and Tanya are planning this. Hell, probably all the Cullens are. They want to get my emotions scattered. They want to make me look stupid, and want everyone to hate and mock me. They want me to look like a fool. Rosalie was probably selling me a bunch of bullshit yesterday. _They never cared for you._

"Edward! No!" I pull away. Edward looks dejected. "How dare you... You don't get to look sad... All of you guys... You're just playing with my mind." Tears formed in my eyes and spilt out. I knew I looked crazy, but I don't care. _How dare they play you!_

"Bella, are you okay?" He reaches out for me. _They don't care for you._

"No!" I scream, pushing away from him. "Don't act like you care!" I hiss at him.

People were staring. I can't handle this. Why are they doing this? _They want to embrass you._

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" Rose and Alice ask, attempting to pull me into a hug.

I push them back with my sheild. "Stop acting!"

"Bellsy! What are you talking about?" Emmett asks.

"Woah! Bella, your emotions are all over the place right now!" Jasper adds. _They want you to look crazy._

"Get away from me!" I was shaking. How could they keep this façade going? They know... "How dare you!" I scream._ They never cared for you and never will._

I can't handle this... _Run. Run away._

So I ran.

I looked back for a moment, to see Travi, the Dj, smirk. Then some blonde girl that I think I know hug him. The Cullen's looked as confused as the rest of the party.

I turned back around and ran.

I didn't know where I was going... but then I felt like I did. I ran perfectly in the pumps, not tripping once. And I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

* * *

**Anyone confused? Haha, that was my plan! Anyone happy that Edward broke up with Tanya. Here's a hint. Tanya isn't.**

**Anyway, I plan to update in less than a month, or two weeks, or one week, I don't know. Just keep nagging me to write or else I'll forget.**

**Hmmm... Don't know what else to say... (Side note: Young Americans is sooooooo fun~)**

**I put there outfits on my profile. Check it out... check out my poll to please.**

**CrazyObsessedVampireGirl out! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

_I look back for a moment, to see Travi, the Dj, smirk. Then some blonde girl that I think I know hug him. The Cullen's looked confused as the rest of the party._

_I turned back around and ran._

_I didn't know where I was going… but then I felt like I did. I ran perfectly in pumps, not tripping once. And I ran._

_And ran._

_And ran._

Chapter 16

It could've been days since I left, but in reality it was a matter of minutes. _They lied to you…_ The voice in my head said. It was becoming weaker.

I slowed to a walk. Why would my own thoughts be fading? The only possible way would be that they weren't my own…. _Damn it!_

I sat down on a log, completely stunned. Those weren't my thoughts! How could I have been so stupid? There were so many people at the party… All of them were known for having a _gift_. I didn't know most of the people there, or what there _gift_ was. Tanya has friends... Okay maybe not friends, but she does have allies.

Of course Tanya or her allies must've seen my almost kiss with Edward, and probably got pissed. Edward just broke up with her, the almost kiss must have been salt in the wound.

And let's not forget Tanya is crazy. She would do anything to get what she wants. So she had someone do something to me, to get rid of me.

I wanted to smash my head against a tree. How worse could this day get?

Something wet dripped down my cheek. I brought my hand up and wiped it off. _Was I crying? _My question was answered by a roar of thunder. It started down pouring. I sighed, putting my shield around me, making a invisible umbrella. But that brought up other questions.

_Why didn't my mental shield stop whoever was messing with my mind?_

_Who did it?_

_Why did they do it?_

With a sigh, I acknowledged the fact that these questions would be left unanswered for awhile. But I sure as hell am going to give my goddamn best at figuring out the answers.

I stood up from the tree trunk- which was pretty much completely wet, except for where my shield was. I tried to recall which way the school was. My footprints washed away with the rain, leaving no indication of where the hell I was or how far away I was from the school.

Living in the city in Arizona, I never was the one to go out exploring. Whenever my mother and I would visit my grandma, she would always try to get me to go hiking with her in the forest behind her house. I always politely declined, and insisted that we put together a puzzle. I know realize I've made a mistake.

Choosing a random direction, which may have been a bad decision, I made my way through the unknown.

_Walking around Seattle seems more appealing at the moment. _I thought as my foot connected with a log, making me trip. I caught myself before falling face first into the mud, but instead fell onto my knees. I stood back up, trying to wipe the mud off of my legs, to no avail. I tried to keep my hands, now brown and wet, away from the dress. Looking down at what used to be yellow pumps, I sighed. Alice is going to shit bricks.

Alice… oh, she must be so confused right now. All of the Cullen's must be. Everyone at the party, too.

And Edward…. Oh Edward. I probably hurt him so badly. Sure, he probably shouldn't have tried to kiss me a day after his relationship ended, but I shouldn't have acted like I did. Even if I wasn't in my right mind.

Looking back down at what were yellow pumps, I decided _What the hell_, before kicking them off. I grimaced as the mud oozed between my toes.

Ignoring the continuous slapping sounds my feet made every time they landed into the mud, I kept walking.

How far could I have gone? I couldn't have been running for more than ten minutes, right? Am I going the wrong way?

Sometimes I wish I was born installed with a GPS.

Sighing loudly, I realized how quiet it was. _Too quiet…._ The paranoid voice in my head said. After all, it is raining pretty heavily, so most animals would be safe and hiding in shelter. Then again, wouldn't there be birds hooting, cawing, or whatever the hell they do?

The silence made the forest seem bigger than it actually was and completely empty. Loneliness spreads through me.

A crack echoed through the forest, making me jump from fright. _Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought…_

"Hello?" I mentally slapped myself after that left my mouth. If there was something or someone out there, they sure as hell wouldn't call out "_Oh yeah, it's me, your psychotic killer, just waiting for you to get close enough so I can, you know, kill you._"

So I did the next best thing I could think of.

I bolted my ass out of there.

Climbing over a fallen tree, I winced as a rock pierced the skin of my foot. And not to mention I landed on my bad ankle. I had completely forgotten about my wounded ankle from the other night. I didn't really make it that far away from my psycho killer before someone grabbed my wrist and twisted me around, I cringed when my shoulder felt like it's been dislocated. Coming face-to-face with Cassidy. Behind her, I could make out nine shadows. It was easy to assume that they weren't the good guys.

This really isn't my night.

"Let go of me." I hiss at Cassidy, attempting to pull my wrist out of her grasp. She shows no acknowledgement to my words or to my efforts to escape.

One of the nine figures steps forward. "Just shut up Bella!" Tanya barks, still clad in her party dress. Of course Tanya would be a part of this… whatever _this_ is.

Another shadow seemed to float forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tanya, Tanya, Tanya." He muttered icily. His voice sent shivers down my back. "You need to calm down." The guy was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up, so I couldn't see his face. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed that all of the people were wearing cloaks and hoods up. "You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Wh-who are you?" I stutter, silently hating myself for letting myself look weak in front of these strangers.

He takes a step forward. On instinct, I took a step back, only forgetting for a second about Cassidy's grip on my arm, before being pulled back violently to where I was standing before.

He lowers his hood, to reveal a male- probably in his late thirties or early forties- with long jet-black hair. His skin was chalk-white, even whiter than my skin. I wanted to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as it looks. He makes a slight hand gesture, indicating for the others to lower their hoods. Among the small crowd I spotted Trevi the Dj. I held back a growl when I spotted the sadistic smirk on his face.

"I am Aro Volturi." He seemed offended that I did not know of him. Aro advances until he is right in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. "Why do all of this?"

A female lurks forward. "You don't get to ask questions." She snarls

"Now, now, Jane." Aro says, surprisingly calmly. "We don't want to _scare_ are guest now do we?" He adds before flashing me a grin. The only word I could think of to describe it: evil. Complete and utter evil. I held back a shudder.

Jane's only response is a glare directed to me.

"Thanks to Tanya here," Aro says, nodding to her. "We have everything to finish my plan!" he says gleeful.

Gulping, I ask, "And what _exactly_ is your plan?"

Jane snarls again, and someone from the group adds, "I like her. She has lady balls." I swallow the chuckle that tries to escape. This guy reminds me of Emmett.

"Felix!" Cassidy roars

Sending a sharp glance at Felix and Cassidy, Aro says, "Maybe we should start from the beginning, shall we?" When I make no indication to respond, he continues. "Tanya gave us a call, telling us stories of something marvelous." Aro takes another step forward, resting his hand on my cheek. He removed his hand then whispered into my ear, "Your power." I shuddered.

"What about it?" I didn't understand. What about my _gift_?

He shook his head disapprovingly, upset that I didn't get where he was going with it. "It's simply glorious. And I'm known for…" He paused, thinking for the right word. "…_collecting_ glorious things."

Aro continues, "If it wasn't for my dearest Anthony here," He nodded over to Trevi, "I wouldn't get the opportunity to be able to get it."

"What did he do?" I ask, eyeing the man in question.

Cassidy's grip tightened, her fake nails digging into my skin. "Stop interrupting." She hissed.

"Now Cassidy, it's quite alright." Aro studied my face. "She's scared." He said simply, then continued, "You see, Isabella, Anthony has a power that sucks away any other power he wants to… temporally of course. No one has that kind of power… except for me." He added with a sly smile. "He can then, implant any thought into your brain as he wishes! Wonderful isn't it?"

"What does she," I jut my chin out towards Tanya. "get for helping you?"

Aro opens his mouth to answer, but Tanya cuts him off. "I get to join the Volturi obviously!"

Aro, in plain words, looks pissed off. "Who told you that?"

"N-no one." She stutters, visibly terrified. "I guess I just as-assumed."

"You should never assume things!" The guy named Felix shouted. "It just makes an ass out of you and me!" _If I had a dollar for how many times I've heard this in the last week, I'd have two dollars. _

"You do know that we can't keep you right?" Another shadow spoke up.

"Wh-what?" Tanya stammers, looking completely broken.

"For one, you know too much." Cassidy told her 'friend'. "And second, you're too goddamn annoying."

Aro steps away from me and towards Tanya. He puts his hands on both sides of her head. "But you do have a beautiful power." With a swift motion of his hands, Tanya fell to the ground, her neck in an unnatural angle.

A silent scream escaped my lips. _They just killed her! Just like that!_

I'm going to be sick.

**Alice POV**

We all stood stunned, staring at the door where she just ran out of. I may not be the mind reader of the family, but I know what everyone was thinking. _What the hell just happened?_

Rose was the first to react. "What the hell did you just do?" She shouts at Edward.

I smack his chest. "You shouldn't have tried to kiss her!"

"_You tried to kiss her!_" Rose screeches. "How stupid can you get? You tried to make her a rebound!"

Edward was now trapped in a corner. He didn't look scared or sad, just confused. Emmett pulled Rose away from him, and Jasper pulled me away.

Edward shrugged. "I… I really don't know why I did it. But… something strange, unnatural happened to Bella."

"What?" Emmett asks.

"Her eyes… the color changed completely black." Edward thinks for a couple minutes. "How come Alice didn't see this happening?"

All eyes on me now. But that brought up a good point. _Why didn't I get a vision?_ Closing my eyes, I tried to pull myself into a vision. Any vision really. Someone deciding on whether or not to wear jeans or shorts. Someone deciding to leave the house or not to. Where the hell Bella could be. Anything would be good! "I can't get a vision." I whisper. "It's not like Seattle. I can't get a vision of anything."

There is a long silence. I sneak a peak behind and see that the party dwindled down to nothing. They probably decided that the party's over.

"Trevi!" Rose cursed.

"Who?" Jasper asks.

"The Dj we hired." I answer. Then I realize what she was saying. "He's gone!"

"If you haven't noticed yet," Edward says. "Everyone left already. He probably noticed that the party's over and left. So what?"

"But would he leave without being paid?" Rose questions.

Emmett cursed. "Damn."

Then I was pulled into a vision. Which relived me to no end. I didn't lose it. But the vision itself scared me shitless.

_Bella struggled with someone holding a grip on her. _Cassidy…_ Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at something the vision wouldn't allow me to see. Her legs were caked with mud and she was shoeless. _

"_Now Bella," A voice said. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way."_

_Bella shook her head, before bending over and puking. _

"_Eww!" Cassidy pulled away, disgusted that she almost got puke on her._

_Bella took that chance to run away. She didn't look back. She was actually a really fast runner, with the adrenaline pulsing through her. I was proud of her._

"_Get her!" The voice shouted. I then realized who the voice was._ Aro Volturi.

_Within seconds Cassidy was in front of Bella. Bella yelped and came to a halt, before turning to another direction and bolting._

_Bella suddenly collapsed in pain, holding her hands to her head. It must have been too much for her as she passed out. _

_Aro and another female came into view. He was shaking his head at the girl disapprovingly._

"_Jane…" Aro said in a warning tone. _

"_What? It got her to stop." Jane said._

"_But we don't want her damaged at all." He says. "She needs to be healthy. Mentally and physically."_

_A male walks up and throws Bella over his shoulder as they made their way out of the forest._

I was sucked out of the vision. I made eye contact with Edward, knowing we both saw the same thing. "Go. We'll catch up to you in a few." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What was it?" Jasper asks, his eyes clouded with worry.

Retelling what happened to in my vision, they stood there stunned. "Damn." Emmett muttered again. And then we were off to help Edward. To save Bella.

* * *

**Not that long of a chapter. Sorry :/ Okay, okay... Who's pissed at me? I said I'd write a chapter in one (or less than a) month. Two (almost three) monthes later, BAM new chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Not sure how good it is though...**

**And too my lovely reviewers...**

**denali1918, Thanks for being the first reviewer! I hope this chapter explained some things! **

**Purplealert, Close! Tanya did have a part in it, though!**

**edwardlover98, Hope your not as confused anymore! My madness always has a secret motive! :D**

**AmbieBubs, Sorry not that long... But I really did try! And then easily gave up. :P**

**.WOLF, Thanks for reviewing, like, every chapter! Did you get Trevi's (Anthony's) power right?**

**xXxBellaxEdwardxXx, Congrats on being the first to guess Trevi's power! **

**anonymous, Completley agree with you on some parts, but the purpose of this story is that Bella is NOT a freak. Thanks for your review though! :)**

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, Thanks! You got part of his power!**

**Clara Naomi, Sorry! You have every right to bitch me out! Go ahead! I give you permission!**

**And all of my other reviewers! Thank you sooooooo much! All of my reviewers get an invisible internet cookie! Tasty right? :)**

**Anyone play Skyrim? Best goddamn ever! :D Hmm... good shows... good shows... OH! Cake Boss! Awesome! Chuck! Awesome! ummm... SCRUBS! Still awesome. Shrek! Awesome ass movie!**

**How was everyones holiday? Do anything awesome? I have school tomorrow and it's my friends birthday. Midterms coming up.**

**Anyone else notice my ramblings and my excessive use of the word 'awesome'?**

**Okay Bye-bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Alice POV_

_I was sucked out of the vision. I made eye contact with Edward, knowing we both saw the same thing. "Go. We'll catch up to you in a few." In a blink of an eye, he was gone._

_"What was it?" Jasper asks, his eyes clouded with worry._

_Retelling what happened to in my vision, they stood there stunned. "Damn." Emmett muttered again. And then we were off to help Edward. To save Bella._

**Chapter 17**

**Alice POV**

When we caught up with Edward, I held back the nausia that swept over me. There on the forest floor lay Tanya- an obvious dead Tanya at that, by the angle of her neck. I see why Bella vomitted in my vision now. I glance over at where Edward stood, disgust clear on his face.

"We can't handle this." Rose says, looking green as she stares at the body with her now dark blue eyes. "They are cold blooded killers. We can't handle this." She mutters. Emmett pulls her into a one armed hug, looking sick himself.

Jasper nods in agreement. "We need Carlisle."

My face flushed, recalling how I was _supposed_ to ask him about the party.

Edwards head snaps in my direction. "_Alice_!" He hisses. Damn Edward and his mind reading awesomeness.

I put on the most innocent face that I can muster. "What?""

"You didn't ask Carlisle!" Edward growls at me. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

Finding the need to explain myself, I said "I had a vision!" They didn't seem to understand so I continued. "I had a vision that when I asked Carlisle he said no. And I really wanted to have a party! We haven't had one in years! And we finally had a reason to have one..." I twisted the promise ring on my finger. "I-I didn't think anything like _this_ would happen." Tears filled my eyes, making it harder to see. "B-but I didn't get a vision to see this."

"I wonder why though." Emmett says. "It's always been hard for us to keep you out of our decisions. You always start a nag fest for the little things." I resisted the erg to punch him in the arm.

"Well, we know what we have to do here." Edward sighs sadly, glancing at the body on the forest floor. He pulls out his cellphone from his pocket and presses a button. "Carlisle." Edward says into the phone.

**Bella POV**

At first I didn't understand why I was laying on my back in a cold room, that I'm pretty sure I have never been in. But then I remembered the- what were they called again?- Volturi. And what happened at the party and in the woods.

Blinking my eyes open, I immediately regretted it. My head felt like it exploded. I can't help but make a face as I get to savor the after taste of vomit. And not to mention my back hurt like a bitch.

Holding my head in my hands I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. Removing one hand from my temple I felt around me, not daring to open my eyes again. A concrete floor and a concrete wall. That explains the back pain. I move my hand onto my leg, expecting to feel the smooth fabric that Alice and Rose forced me into. Instead my fingers came into contact with thin, shear fabric.

I brace myself as I open my eyes, curiosity yet again getting the best of me. I was in a strapless, shear white dress that went to my ankles. In the corner lay my grey dress and yellow heels (which were coated in a nice layer of mud) in a neat pile. My face heated as I realized that someone must have changed my clothes for me. I close my eyes again as a sharp pain spread through my head. I rubbed my bare feet across the cool floor, wishing for a pair of fluffy socks.

Why didn't they kill me, like they killed Tanya? Why am I still alive? I understand that they want me in their 'group', but I figured that my running away from them in fear was a formal rejection of the invitation. Guess they didn't get the hint.

"Look who finally decided to wake up!" A semi-familiar female voice called out, breaking my train of thought. "_Gee_, here I was wishing you'd _never_ wake up." I recongnized it as Jane.

When I gave no sign of responding to her, she continued. "Come on, Princess. Open your eyes." _Princess_? When I don't do as commanded she get's pissed. "Fine then. I'll just open them for you."

It's official. I hate her more than I will ever hate Tanya.

It must be a miracle.

I hear the jingling of keys as she fiddles with them to get the cell door open. The door creaks loudly aas she pushes it open. Jane pushes at the skin below my eyebrow and on my cheekbone to force my eyeopen. I hiss as the light meets my eyes. Jane cackles.

"Aww, does are wittle Princess have a wittle headache?" She coos. "Well, this will make it much better... or worse." She grabs my head and pushes it to the wall, making my headache ten times worse.

Bitch.

As she goes to do it again, I muster enough strength to open my eyes and scream, "Don't touch me!" shoving her away with my hands. Except my hands never come in contact with anything. Jane goes flying across the cell and hits her head with a loud thoud on the wall, knocking her unconcious.

Huh.

Completely forgot about my telekenisis.

Glancing around my cell, I noticed that Jane left the door unlocked and opened. Standing up, the only thing that stopped me from running outside the door instantly was that I had to stop and catch my balance. But that only took a minute.

I hesitated at the pile of clothes. I hope Alice will understand.

I exited the 'dungeon' through a door which led to a staircase. I slowly stepped on the first step making sure that it doesn't creak. I do this for each of the twenty four steps. If one of them creaks, my whole escape plan might as well be thrown away. The temptation to do a happy dance for my own personal victory as I reached the top of the flight of stairs was quickly diminished as my bare feet came in contact with a cold tiled floor. It was worse than the concrete! Staying light on my feet, I hopped across the frozen floor down the hallway.

I froze at the sound of foot steps echoing down the hallway. Opening the first door that was unlocked, I threw myself in there. I sat down in front of the mahogany door with my ear on it. As the footsteps got closer, my heart fastened. I swear it was about to pound out of my chest. But as they walked past the door it slowed. But only for a second before another pair of footsteps pounded from the opposite direction towards my way.

"Oh, _Hell_, Jane!" A gruff voice says. "What the fuck happened too you?"

"Let me guess," A familiar voice says. I know that voice. But I can't put my finger on it. "You decided it would fun to rustle up the prisoner, and she kicked your ass?"

"Shut the fuck up Jacob!" Jane screeched.

_Jacob_! As in Jacob Black? _No..._ I think, _There are alot of Jacobs out in the world. You can't just assume you know everyone._ But even my thoughts couldn't settle the uneasiness in my stomach. That's the only reason as too why I would think I would know his voice.

Jane continued with her shrieking. "It doesn't matter what happened! All that matters is that Princess escaped!"

The gruff voice chuckled. "Princess?"

Jake sighed. "Aro is going to be _pissed_."

"I say we blame it on Jane!"

"Hey!"

"Well, it is your fault."

Their voices got quieter and quieter until it becomes a hardly audible whisper. Even then I don't move. I can't seem to get my muscles to unstiffen.

An annoyed groan makes me jump up to my feet. A brown, fluffy cat rubs at my legs purring, before sneezing and walking away groaning some more.

Picking the cat up (the cat groans in protest) I looked at the white collar with diamonds attached to it. My fingers grabbed the name tag.

_Mr. Fluffers_

The name was itched into the name tag with elegant lines detailed around. I had to stop myself from snorting at the name. It seemed something a crazy cat lady would name their cat, not an evil organization out to destroy the world. Turning the name tag around, which was equally decorated as the front read,

_If found, return to_

_1324 Chiasso Delle Zingare, _

_Volterria Italy_

I nearly dropped the cat at this. Italy?_ Italy?_

Part of my brain said that we could still be in the United States, maybe even still in Washington. That maybe the cat was just transported here, since they, the Volturi, were going to be away for awhile and didn't want to miss their beloved house cat.

...

I'm screwed.

Mr. Fluffers hissed at me. He reached his paw out with his nails extended, scratching me. Cursing, I dropped the cat to the floor.

I've never been one for animals anyway. The only pet I ever had, if you can even call it a pet, was a goldfish named Mr. Darcy. Though his tragic death was inevitable, I couldn't help but feel guilty for his death. (I tripped over a loose floor board and fell into the end table where Mr. Darcy's home was located. His bowl must've been too close to the edge of the end table.)

Thoughts of beloved deceased pets left my mind as a new thought crossed it. _How the hell am I going to get out of here?_ Really, that GPS would be handy right now.

Searching the room I'm in, I find that there is no way to continue with my escape plans. No windows, no doors-exceot for the one I came in through. But I did notice that the walls weree adorned with description, yet very creepy, paintings of wrinkly faced, old guys. Mr. Fluffers stood hunched at the door hissing in my direction and scratching at the door.

"Shut up, cat." I shushed him. "You're going to get me caught." He hissed louder. _Little bastard._

Ignoring the little bastard (Mr. Fluffers new nickname), I looked at the gold squares underneath the paintings.

_Giacomo Francesca_

_1282-1371_

The last name 'Francesca' was the same for the paintings up until twenty-fourth to the right of it when it changed.

_Pietro Gaia_

_1676-1753_

And from then on, the last names were Volturi.

Finally deciding it's now or never, I cracked the door open, and the little bastard raced out the door, finally free from being in my presence. Giving me one more good hiss, little bastard trotted away.

_Good riddance._

I slowly closed the door behind me. I could not screw up with making any loud noises. Which means I cannot, for the life of me, trip.

Watching my feet I think, _right foot, left foot, __right foot, left foot, __right foot, left foot, __right foot, left foot, right foot, lef_- My left foot caught on the ankle of my right one, causing me to fall to my doom. Dammit, and I was _so_ close.

As my face fell closer to the marbled floor, I decided it was best to blame the whole mess on that damned cat. Before I made contact with the ground though, I felt an arm snake around my waist, stopping my fall to my death.

My heart swelled. They came back for me. Even though I acted like a total nutjob, they came to rescue me from this hoosegow. Even though I know the thoughts weren't mine at the party, I couldn't get the mind numbing doubt out of my stomach that they really didn't give a rats ass about me. I mean, really, they've known me for what? A week. But they really do care for me.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry. "I'm so sorry for everything that happend! It wasn't really me saying those things- well of course it was me- but it wasn't my thoughts! There's this guy, Anthony-"

An uncomfortable cough cuts off my endless ramble. "Sorry Bells, not Prince Charming."

Turning my head so fast that I think I got whiplash, I stare face to face with Jacob Black. I'm not sure if the heat in my face is from embarrassment or complete uncontrollable rage.

I push him with all my might- which to him, I guess, really isn't that much. "Get away from me." I tell him.

"No, Bells, listen to me. I can help-" Not wanting to hear a bunch of bullcrap, I cut him off.

"Like hell you'll help me." I hiss at him.

"Bella stop!" Jacob grabs my arm with his meaty hand. "Do you want to get your powers ripped away from you, or worse _killed_?"

Now that I think about it, the situation is kind of hilarious. Just a measly week ago, I'd probably kill to have my powers ripped away from me.

Pulling out of his grasp, I hissed "Fuck off, Black." before running as fast as my legs would let me in his opposite direction.

Seeming to find a crack, my feet tripped over it. A hand grabbed the back of my dress, halting my fall mid air. Twisting around, I threw my hands out, pushing him across the hall. Jacob landed with a loud 'BANG' and fell slack against the wall. The display of my awesomeness caused the drywall to crack.

I winced. _That must have really hurt._ Taking a couple steps forward to look over the damage, Jacobs hand swung out and grabbed my ankle. Letting out a loud shriek, my foot collided with his chest.

That probably hurt me more than it hurt him. _Man made of steel. _

Earsplitting footsteps came from the end of the hall. Shooting a look at Black, I decided he would have to sit still and recover from the throw, and scampering the opposite direction of the footsteps.

"There she is!" A voice called from behind me. With a swift turn I threw my arms into the air, causing the four cloaked figures to fly to the ceiling and back to the ground.

Taking a wobbly step away from the cloaked guys, which were now getting back to their feet, I grabbed onto the wall for suport. There was an eerie sensation of thick liquid dripping out of my nose.

"What's wrong with her?"

My vision blurred. I clawed at the wall with both hands as I shuffled away.

"My guess is that she's one of those 'I have awesome powers, but never use them' sort of people." Snort. "I really hate that type of people."

"Huh?"

Sigh. "You really are a noob, aren't you Evan?" Footsteps came closer. I fall to my knees and crawl, still leaning on the wall. "Our powers are like... um... our muscles I guess. If you never go jogging, then decide 'You know what? I'm going to run three miles, just for the fuck of it!' you're going to be sore. She probably hardly uses her powers and just worn out her battery for today."

_Come on Bella! You can get away! Just keep crawling!_

"This is starting to get pathetic." A different voice says.

A sharp kick to my back had me on the ground fast. I hissed as the pain from earlier the day came back to me. Another kick to my head and darkness welcomed me into its arms.

~.~

Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu as I awoke on my back. But instead of cool feeling of concrete, I'm met with smooth metal.

I open my eyes and have a bigger headache then before. _Suck it up Bella._ The ceiling is an off white with a chandelier dangling from it. Struggling to lift my head up to get a better view of the room, I discover a thick metal band holding my head down. Attempting to move my feet and hands, I was met with the same fate.

"Well, haven't you been naughty, Bella." Aro tsked.

I gave him the most terrorizing glare I could muster. Aro laughs, giving me goose bumps. "It's a shame. Losing two powers so close to each other. Hmm... I woul dhave loved to have you in my collection. Why must you ruin everything?"

"I would've never joined your collection." My voice was hoarse as I spat the words out at him.

The cloaked figures came into the room- possibly the ones I met in the hall. They rolled in... well, I don't even know what it is. The only thing I can think of is a torture machine. It was a huge metal contraption with a large needle on a mechanical arm. _I hate needles._

"I'll have your power in my collection, with your without you." Aro laughs happily.

"Wh-what is that?" I choke out.

Aro clapped his hands once. "Set it up, Jane!"

She flipped her hood down, revealing her face. Jane had a huge bruise on her check and a bump on the back of her head. She had a scabbing gash across her temple which would, no doubt, scar. I felt accomplishment bubbling inside of me at this. _Serves you right. _Jane sent me a sharp glare before spitting out "My pleasure."

She pushed the torture thing closer to my _oh so _comfortable table. She pushed a few buttons and attached what looked like a vacuum filter.

Someone let out an excited squeal. "Let me push the button! Please! I never get to push the button!"

"Heidi, you pushed it last time."

"Shut up Alec." Heidi says. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're on."

Jane let out a rage filled shriek before punching the button on the torture device. In the corner of my line of view, I saw Heidi and Alec pout.

The mechanical arm that had the needle on it adjusted until the needle was right above my heart.

"What are you doing?" I cried out. The needle slowly descended. "Stop!" It started to peirce the skin. "Stop!" I cried again. "Let me go!"

"Shhh, Bella." Aro hushed, stroking my hair. "It'll all be over soon."

A sob escaped me, not allowing me to say anything more. Severe pain expoded from my chest.

"NO! BELLA!"

* * *

**Murphhhhhhh... Who wants me dead? Is it weird that I like writing chapters like this?**

**I have intense computer issues! My sister thought it would be fun to fail three classes so she got her computer taken away from her (Which also happens to be the computer I use). Then when she got the computer back, the monitor shot. Now my interwebs likes to turn off by itself. This is what I get for living in the middle of nowhere. D:**

**BGUIAIFUSRODAH WHO WATCHES LEGEND OF KORRA? :DDD**

**If anyone still wants the Renee/Charlie convo from way back when, I still have it. Review me(Make sure you're logged on) or PM me.**

**affabkgalhklshklabeui...  
I was going to say something else, but I forgot... :3**

* * *

**EDIT!**

**I REMEMBERED! :DDD**

**I was going to say that this story is almost over. Maybe one -probably not one- or two or maybe possibly three more chapters. With and epilogue.**

**But just thought that was important for you guys to know.**


End file.
